Aun sigues aqui::
by mary-loki
Summary: Ryoma y su familia sufre un accidente. Fallecen en el momento. El corazón de Sakuno se rompió en mil pedazos al enterarse, ella cree que está muerto,¿será así?. ¿El destino querrá que Sakuno se entere de la verdad?¿Podrán estar juntos? EDITADO
1. Chapter 1: El Accidente

**EDITADO: Bueno... decidí editar la historia, mejorarla un poco jajaj, ya sé que pasó bastante tiempo desde que la terminé, pero quise mejorarla un poco... no creo que edite tooodos los capis, solo algunos, pero no se preocupen, que no van a haber muchos cambios jajaja, pero es que como volví a subirla en Pararíso Fanfiction ya que cuando cerraron la pág se borró u.u decidí, ahora al volver a publicarla, editarla, pero bueno, no puedo dejar en PF la historia editada y aca no, así que aca tmb la voy a editar =D jejeje bueno... eso es todo, nos leemos!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** El Accidente**

Eran las 6:30 a.m y una chica de cabello rojizo, ojos rubí, esbelta y muy linda dormía placidamente hasta que escuchó sonar el molesto ruido que emitía su despertador, ésta chica contaba con 14 años de edad.

-Ahh- dijo bostezando la chica- ¿qué hora es?- dijo mirando el despertador- aun es temprano, pero que más da, ya me desperté- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha.

Cuando salió del baño vio que ya eran las 7 a.m y tenía que entrar a la escuela 7:30 a.m. Decidió apresurarse para no llegar tarde.

Bajó por las escaleras, le quedaban 15 minutos para llegar. No veía la hora de poder volver a ver a su "amor". No sabía si era amor lo que sentía, pero sí sabía que le gustaba y mucho. Tanto que podría clasificarse como amor, pero aún no estaba muy segura. Saludó a su abuela antes de dirigirse a Seigaku.

-Adiós abuela- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Adiós Sakuno- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y con la cara llena de arrugas (pobre Sumire los años la mataron jiji)

***********************************************************

Sakuno había llegado a tiempo a la escuela, ya se encontraba en su salón. El profesor aun no había llegado. En eso se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, ojos color dorados y una mirada gatuna. Sakuno al verlo se sonrojó. Aunque también estaba triste ya que aquella tarde su príncipe viajaría a USA para cumplir su sueño, convertirse en el mejor jugador de tenis del mundo.

Ryoma Echizen había entrado al salón, era el chico más codiciado desde que entró al Instituto hace 2 años exactamente, pero él solo tenía ojos para una, la única que robó su corazón, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Se dirigió a su asiento, que estaba junto al de Sakuno, se sentó, apoyó sus brazos en el banco y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, pretendía dormirse, pero no pudo ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello canoso, algo gordito y vestido con un traje color negro.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó el hombre.

-Buenos días director- saludaron todos con excepción de Ryoma, lo dijeron en forma de coro.

-Les vengo a comunicar que su profesor Yue Takamine, no podrá asistir el día de hoy ya que se encuentra enfermo, así que tendrán la 1º y 2º hora libres- les comunicó el director y se fue.

-¡¡¡Biennn!!!- gritaron todos de felicidad.

-¿Escuchaste Saku-chan? ¡tenemos 2 horas libres!- gritó Tomoka a su amiga. Su nombre es Tomoka Osakada, es una chica linda pero de carácter fuerte y además muy gritona, es la mejor amiga de Sakuno y la presidenta del Club de Fans de Ryoma.

-Si ya se Tomoka, no soy sorda- le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy muy contenta pero a la vez triste- dijo Tomoka- Buaaaa el príncipe Ryoma se va- volvió a gritar y llorar exageradamente.

-Ya Tomoka no llores y tampoco exageres mira piensa que Ryoma por fin podrá cumplir su sueño- dijo mostrando una sonrisa aunque ella por dentro también se sentía realmente triste. Él se iría y ella aun no le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y Sakuno pensaba si decirle sus sentimientos a Ryoma o no…

Se había decidido, en la hora del receso le escribió una nota a Ryoma y se la dejó sobre su banco.

Ryoma se quedó dormido durante todas las clases mientras que pensaba en Sakuno. Ese era el último día en que la vería y aun no tenía el valor de decirle sus sentimientos, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Dejó esos pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre del receso. Se levantó y se fue.

Sakuno cuando vio que Ryoma se fue dejó la nota sobre su banco y también se fue al receso.

El receso ya había terminado, cuando Ryoma se acercó a su banco y vio que había una nota sobre él. La agarró y la leyó…

_**Te espero en el parque**_

_**hoy a las 17 hs. **_

_**tengo algo que decirte.**_

_**Atte. Sakuno Ryuzaki.**_

Al terminar de leerlo miró de reojo a Sakuno. Se veía tan linda, parecía un ángel, no, no parecía _era_ un ángel. Un ángel que cautivó su corazón con su inocencia, torpeza e ingenuidad.

Las clases terminaron y Sakuno se dirigió a su casa para vestirse ya que se encontraría con su príncipe en 1 hora.

Al llegar a su casa Sakuno subió las escaleras y comenzó a vestirse. Empezó a sacar ropa de su armario y la arrojaba por toda la habitación. Cuando decidió qué ponerse, bajó y tomó un vaso de agua.

Sakuno se encontraba muy nerviosa, ya que le confesaría sus sentimientos y sabría cuál sería la respuesta de Ryoma, aunque ya sabía más o menos cuál sería su respuesta y se puso un tanto triste.

Ya eran las 17 p.m y Ryoma esperaba a Sakuno en el parque. Ya quería saber que era lo que le tenía que decir. Él partiría dentro de 1 hora por lo que no debía tardar tanto. En eso ve como una chica agitada por correr se acercaba a él.

-Ho-hola Ry-ryoma- saludó Sakuno tímidamente.

-Hola- saludó Ryoma mirándola disimuladamente de arriba abajo. Estaba hermosa. Llevaba puesta una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un polo blanco, medias blancas hasta las rodillas blancas y llevaba zapatillas del color de la falda.

-Etto…yo…tu…bueno- dijo muy nerviosa Sakuno.

-Dilo rápido enseguida debo irme- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Bueno yo te…quería decir…que…que…quetumegustasmuchoRyoma- lo dijo todo rápido.

Ryoma no había entendido, bah en realidad si pero quería asegurarse que lo que había dicho ella era cierto.

-No te entendí- respondió Ryoma.

.-¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO RYOMA!- dijo Sakuno- me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo con toda la cara roja- Pero no hace falta que contestes porque ya conozco la respuesta- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-A ver dime qué te contestaré- le dijo Ryoma.

-Me dirás que fue una perdida de tiempo haber venido hasta aquí solo para escuchar la confesión de una estupida chica…- pero no pudo seguir ya que Ryoma la había besado en los labios.

Sakuno al principio se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a corresponder el beso. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y Ryoma puso sus manos sobre su cintura. Estuvieron un buen rato asi hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-Etto…yo lo siento- dijo Sakuno muy apenada.

-No te disculpes yo te besé y ese beso significó que tu también me gustas- dijo Ryoma mirandola a los ojos- Pero no podemos nada más que eso, nada más gustarnos ya que yo me iré y no quiero lastimarte, no quiero atarte a mi- dijo Ryoma.

-Ni lo harás, yo te esperaré siempre- dijo Sakuno con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya debo irme Sakuno- dijo besándola por última vez y luego se fue.

Sakuno se fue a su casa contenta y triste. Contenta porque su príncipe correspondió sus sentimientos y triste porque él se marcharía. En el momento en que le confesó sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía no era solo simple atracción, algo que duraría por un tiempo, no. Lo que sentía era amor. Sí, amaba a Ryoma Echizen. Cuando llegó a su casa se vistió y se fue a dormir, no tenía ganas de comer.

***********************************************************

Ryoma ya estaba en su casa, estaba guardando sus maletas en el auto. Cuando terminó, su papá le dijo…

-Ya vámonos Ryoma- le gritó Nanjiroh desde el auto.

-Ya voy- contestó- viejo fastidioso- murmuró por lo bajo. Se subió al auto y emprendieron su camino al aeropuerto.

Luego de 10 minutos comenzó a llover y no se podía ver nada. Ryoma veía la torrentosa lluvia caer a través de la ventanilla, no se podía ver nada, pero hubo algo que sí pudo notar. Eran unas luces. Unas luces que se venían acercando a ellos a gran velocidad y que pertenecían a un gran camión que se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia ellos. Nanjiroh lo esquivó, pero al hacerlo el auto cayó por un barranco.

_Media hora más tarde..._

En el lugar había varias ambulancias y policías. El lugar estaba rodeado de gente que quería saber que sucedía…

-Encontramos esto- dijo uno de los policías mostrándole al otro policía que era el jefe, unas identificaciones. Leyeron primero las de las personas mayores y luego la del menor, que decía Ryoma Echizen 14 años, estudiante del Instituto Seigaku y luego su DNI…

-Hay que avisarle a ésta Institución que la familia Echizen falleció durante el viaje, en un accidente.

-Pero el chico sigue vivo aunque esté- dijo el policía.

-Pero no creo que resista por mucho tiempo- dijo el Jefe- les avisaremos mañana…

***

Al día siguiente Sakuno se dirigió a la escuela. Ya estaba en el salón, cuando entró el director y les dijo.

-Vengo a comunicarles una noticia muy triste- les dijo- La familia Echizen ayer mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto cayeron por un barranco y fallecieron durante el accidente- dijo algo triste.

Sakuno al escuchar la noticia se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos y comenzó a llorar, igual que todos sus compañeros.

Sakuno lloraba día y noche por la muerte de su amado, pero más lloraba el día de la fecha en la que él murió. Sucedió el 18 de Septiembre. Asi pasaron los años, exactamente 8 años desde lo que sucedió y ella aun lloraba, pero ya no tanto como antes, poco a poco lo iba superando…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2:Viaje a USA

**Hola!! Bueno aca les dejo el 2º capi**

**Espero q les guste!! Ah y este fic es**

**Un RyoSaku, nose si lo mencioné en el resumen**

**Espero q les guste!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado 8 largos años desde aquel accidente y Sakuno poco a poco iba superándolo. Ahora ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de 22 años. Era esbelta, tenía una figura que era admirada por todos los hombres, aun poseía esa dulzura que cuando niña.

Se había convertido en una de las mejores doctoras de todo Japón. S especializaba en los deportistas, ella atendía sus lesiones y demás, pero también trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales del país como pediatra, a ella le encantaba los niños pequeños.

Sakuno recién se levantaba, debía prepararse para ir al hospital tenía una hora exactamente. Entró al baño para darse una relajante ducha.

Salió de la ducha media hora más tarde y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Se puso una pollera negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa manga larga blanca junto con unos zapatos de tacón negro y encima se puso un delantal blanco, típico de los doctores.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Al terminar su desayuno se dirigió al hospital, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

Se paró frente a un gran edificio, allí trabajaba ella, en uno de los mejores hospitales del país. Entró en aquel edificio y subió unos cuantos pisos.

Entró a su oficina y comenzó a mirar en su computadora todos los pacientes que debía atender. En eso entra una enfermera, era alta de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos color del cielo.

-Disculpe doctora Ryuzaki- dijo entrando en la oficina- El señor Yamazaki quiere verla- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Dile que ya voy Hikari- le contestó ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está bien doctora- dijo y se fue a avisarle al hombre que había llamado a Sakuno. Ese hombre era Takeshi Yamazaki y era el dueño del hospital, por lo tanto era el jefe de Sakuno, la persona que la había contratado hace 2 años.

Sakuno se dirigió a la oficina del señor Yamazaki. Al llegar golpeó la puerta y dentro de la oficina se escuchó un "Adelante" y ella entró.

-Me buscaba Señor- preguntó Sakuno entrando en la oficina.

-Si necesito comunicarle algo- dijo con la mirada fija en la de ella. Era un hombre de cabello canoso, delgado y ojos color chocolate, era un hombre simpático y bueno con las personas, pero cuando debía ponerse serio lo hacía, era como si tuviera una doble personalidad, como Kawamura cuando agarra una raqueta.

-Y qué me quiere comunicar?- preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

-Es una buena noticia para usted- dijo- usted ha sido transferido a uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo- dijo con alegría. Sakuno lo miró sorprendida- No se sorprenda, era de esperarse usted es una muy buena doctora y se ha graduado bastante rápido gracias a sus calificaciones en la universidad, además es la mejor doctora del país- dijo haciendo una pausa- el hospital al cual ha sido transferida queda en USA y si acepta deberá viajar mañana por la mañana, pero si no acepta se perderá una gran oportunidad- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Etto…yo nose que decir señor- dijo- esto es una alegría para mi, me encantaría ir alla, pero tampoco quiero abandonar el lugar donde crecí, donde viví toda mi vida- dijo mirando a su jefe.

-Vamos srta. Ryuzaki, es una gran oportunidad para usted y para su carrera- le dijo- acepte, no cualquiera consigue trabajo en aquel hospital tan prestigioso en todo el mundo- le volvió a decir.

-Etto…-dijo pensando- está bien, acepto- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muy buena decisión srta. Ryuzaki y sepa que aquí extrañaremos mucho su trabajo nos ha ayudado mucho a nosotros y a todos los pacientes- le dijo con una sonrisa- su vuelo sale mañana a las 10 a.m- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Sakuno se retirar de su oficina.

Se dirigió a su oficina para recoger todo. No debía olvidarse nada. Mientras ordenaba sus cosas una chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos color negro entró en la oficina, era Ayumi Kamiya, su mejor amigas desde que entró a aquel hospital.

-Oye Saku es cierto lo que dicen?- dijo mirándola con una mirada interrogatorio Ayumi.

-Qué cosa Ayumi?- preguntó Sakuno con ingenuidad.

-Que te vas a USA- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, me transfirieron a un hospital de USA- dijo contestando la pregunta de su amiga.

-Ohhhh, Saku te irás ya no te volveré a ver- dijo abrazando a su amiga, ella le hacía recordar mucho a Tomoka, su amiga de la infancia, pero ella se había marchado hace 3 años a Inglaterra por el trabajo de sus padres.

-No te preocupes, estaremos siempre en contacto- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-Si- dijo ella.

-Que bien!!!! Ojala te vaya re-bien en USA- dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias Ayumi- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. La verdad Ayumi era la única amiga que había tenido en esos 2 años en el hospital, con sus demás compañeras de trabajo apenas se hablaban.

-Mañana iré a despedirte al aeropuerto- le dijo Ayumi para luego salir de la oficina.

Sakuno terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa para preparar sus maletas. En su casa comenzó a prepara sus maletas, luego llamó a uno de los hoteles de USA y se reservó una habitación, se quedaría alli hasta que encontrara un departamento.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se acostó a dormir…

--------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE--------------

Eran las 8 a.m y Sakuno recién se levantaba, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha. Luego de 45 min. Salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse. Se puso una falda negro y un polo rosado y botas negras y encima se puso un saco negro ya que estaban en invierno y hacía frío.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Cuando terminó su desayuno se aseguró de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de su casa, ya que temía que entraran y robaran. Vio que ya eran las 9:15 a.m.

Salió a la calle y levantó la mano y un taxi y ella se subió en él y le dijo al conductor que la llevara al aeropuerto.

Llegó al aeropuerto a las 9:45, en 15 min. Saldría su vuelo. Se sentó en unos asientos y se puso algo nostálgica, recordó que su principe antes de morir se iría a USA a cumplir su sueño y ahora ella se dirigía a aquel lugar. Dejó de pensar ya que una voz anunció que su vuelo ya partiría. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas y entregó su pasaje y abordó el avión.

En el avión buscó su asiento. Cuando lo encontró vio que estaba junto al de una muchacha de más o menos su edad y decidió entablar una conversación…

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi nombre es Kaori Kishida- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era una chica muy bella, de cabello largo hasta la cintura negro-azulado y ojos color azul.

-Hacia dónde te diriges?- le preguntó Sakuno.

-Voy a New York y tu?- le preguntó.

-Al igual que tu a New York- le contestó con una sonrisa- y te vas a vivir alla o vas de vacaciones?- le volvió a pregunta Sakuno.

-Voy porque me ofrecieron un trabajo en una empresa de modelaje, soy diseñadora y tu?- le dio Kaori.

-A mi también me ofrecieron trabajo pero en un hospital de alli- le contestó.

Estuvieron hablando y conociéndose hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas. El avión estaba aterrizando, ya eran las 19 p.m alli.

Sakuno bajó y se dispuso a ir a beber algo ya que no había bebido nada durante todo el viaje.

Luego salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hotel en el que se hospedaría.

---------------EN EL HOTEL---------------

-Buenas noches srta.- dijo Sakuno acercándose a la recepcionista.

-Si, que desea- le preguntó la recepcionista.

-Yo hice una reservación en este hotel- dijo Sakuno.

-Ok, dígame su nombre y apellido- le dijo la recepcionista.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki- le contestó.

La recepcionista buscó su nombre en la computadora y cuando lo encontró le dijo…

-Disculpenos srta. Pero ya no teníamos más habitaciones asique la colocamos con otra persona- le dijo.

-Cómo?- preguntó Sakuno.

-No se preocupe es una mujer y las camas son por separadas, lo toma o lo deja?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Ahhh…lo tomo- dijo resignada. La recepcionista le dio las llaves de la habitación y Sakuno se dirigió a ella.

Le había tocado la habitación 135 y tendría una compañera. Sakuno esperaba que la chica con la que compartiría la habitación sea agradable y sociable.

Al entrar a la habitación se llevó una sorpresa al ver con quien compartiría la habitación…

Continuará…

Se acabó el capi, espero q les hay gustado

Dejen reviews para ver si lo continuo

Me dan ánimo si los dejan…

En el próximo cap Sakuno se llevará más de una sorpresa…Byeee


	3. Chapter 3:Primer día de trabajo

**Hola!! Bueno aca les traigo el siguiente cap**

**Espero q les guste y q lo disfruten!! En este**

**Cap Sakuno se llevará más de una sorpresa!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno al entrar a la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien sería su compañera de cuarto…

-Kaori?- preguntó sorprendida Sakuno al ver a Kaori, la chica que había conocido en el avión.

-Sakuno?- preguntó ella igual o más sorprendida que Sakuno.

Ninguna de las dos podía creer que compartirían la habitación, lo veían pero no lo creían, era como si el destino haya hecho que esten juntas. Ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que Kaori decidió romper el silencio…

-A mi me habían dicho que debía compartir la habitación, pero nunca creí que serías tu- dijo Kaori mirando a Sakuno con los ojos.

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo que tu- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno pero por lo menos ya se que mi compañera es una chica muy gentil y amable- dijo halagándola a Sakuno- yo pensé que compartiría habitación con una vieja testaruda o una chica de mi edad desagradable, pero tuve mucha suerte que seas tu- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo lo mismo- le contestó Sakuno devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno en qué cama dormirás- le preguntó Sakuno.

-Mmmm…en la de la derecha- dijo Kaori, había elegido la cama que se encontraba junto al gran ventanal, desde allí podías ver toda la ciudad.

-Está bien, entonces yo me quedaré con la otra- Sakuno se quedaría con la cama que se encontraba junto a la otra ventana que desde allí podías observar el bosque y la luna. La habitación tenía una terraza que se encontraba del lado donde dormiría Kaori.

Ambas comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas. Cada una metió sus prendas en un gran armario. Cuando terminaron de desempacar decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Kaori había pedido que trajeran su Mercedes negro desde Japón y asi lo podría conducir en USA. Fueron al estacionamiento que poseía el hotel, allí tenía su auto Kaori.

Ambas se subieron en él y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al llegar vieron que el restaurante era muy lindo no muy sofisticado pero era hermoso, tenía una bella vista al lago en donde en el agua se reflejaba la luna y se podían ver muy bien las estrellas.

-Ven Sakuno entremos- le dijo Kaori y entraron en el restaurante. Un mesero las atendió y las llevó a su mesa. Se sentarían en la mesa que daba vista al lago, era realmente bello.

Otro mesero se les acercó y les dijo que qué iban a ordenar. Cada una ordenó lo que iban a ordenar. Luego de 20 min. Les trajeron su comida.

-Mmmm…está delicioso- dijo Kaori llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Sakuno dándole la razón a su nueva amiga.

Ya eran las 21:30 p.m y ambas se fueron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hotel ya que al día siguiente ambas debían ir a su trabajo. Llegaron al hotel, cada una se puso su pijama y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Por la noche Kaori había escuchado unos pequeños sollozos y era Sakuno quien lloraba, ya que había recordado a su amado, siempre lloraba cuando lo recordaba, siempre se preguntaba por qué se tuvo que ir, que habían hecho él y su familia para merecer esa muerte tan terrible.

Kaori se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga, ella desconocía el por qué de esa tristeza que inundaba a su amiga. Sakuno estuvo unos 20 min. Llorando hasta que se tranquilizó y se durmió. Kaori se tranquilizó al ver que su amiga por fin había podido conciliar el sueño.

-------------AL DÍA SIGUIENTE--------------

Eran las 7 a-m y Sakuno se encontraba levantada. Se fue al baño para darse una ducha. Salió media hora más tarde y se vistió. Se puso un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa beige desabotonada el primer botón, se ató el cabello en un rodete, dejando caer un mechón de su cabello sobre su cara y encima se puso el delantal.

Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Kaori preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludó Sakuno.

-Buenos días- le respondió Kaori poniendo el desayuno de ambas sobre la mesa.

-Estás nerviosa, digo porque hoy es tu primer día de trabajo- le preguntó con una sonrisa Sakuno.

-Si algo, es que nose si le parecerán buenos mis diseños- le contestó ella.

-Claro que si, por algo te contrataron, es porque consideran muy buenos tus diseños- le dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo- y tu? Estás nerviosa- le volvió a preguntar.

-No tanto, ya que llevo 2 años con éste trabajo, ya se que no es tanto pero nose, presiento que hoy algo bueno me va a pasar- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de cabello negro con destellos verdosos se acababa de levantar. Debía prepararse ya que debía ir a entrenar a los chicos a los cuales entrenaba.

-Hey, Ryoma, ya te levantaste- dijo un chico muy parecido a él pero era mayor, su nombre es Ryoga Echizen.

-Ya deja de fastidiar- le contestó él, era Ryoma Echizen, el chico que Sakuno cree muerto, pero no es asi. Ryoma sobrevivió, es un milagro que lo haya hecho, pero sus padres no corrieron la misma suerte, ellos desgraciadamente habían muerto. Él aunque no lo demostrara se sentía bastante afligido a veces al recordar que sus padres habían muerto. Ryoma había permanecido en coma luego del accidente, luego de 6 meses despertó y poco a poco se fue recuperando. Los doctores decían que fue un milagro que sobreviviera.

Luego de haber salido del hospital, él se quedó a vivir en USA con su hermano mayor, el día del accidente lo tuvieron que trasladar a USA ya que en Japón no disponían de los aparatos necesarios para realizar los estudios. Ya había pasado 8 años desde aquel accidente, ahora él contaba con 22 años de edad. Desde que salió del hospital no pudo jugar nunca más tenis gracias a una lesión que fue provocada durante el accidente asique él ahora se dedicaba a chicos entre 13 y 16 años.

-Oye Ryoma acuérdate que hoy a las 15 p.m debes irte a hacer un control de tu lesión- le dijo Ryoga. Ryoma tenía que ir por lo menos 3 o 4 veces por año a hacerse un control en su lesión.

-Si, si ya se, ya no fastidies-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno ya se encontraba en el hospital donde a partir de ese día comenzaría a trabajar. Ya le habían explicado todo, los horarios, los aparatos, que algunos eran nuevos para ella, le explicaron como usarlos, etc.

Se encontraba en su nueva oficina ordenando unos papeles. Ya se le acercaba la hora del descanso, le daban 15 min. para almorzar. Cuando se hizo la hora Sakuno tomó su billetera y se fue al bar de la esquina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori ya se encontraba en el gran edificio en donde trabajaría. La secretaria de su jefe le estaba mostrando las instalaciones.

-Bueno aquí se encuentran los camarines de las modelos, aquí ellas se arreglan- le dijo la mujer- aquí es donde se guardan todos los diseños- le siguió mostrando- y por último ésta es tu oficina- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta, el lugar era bastante amplio y tenía un ventanal que poseía una bella vista de la ciudad.

-Bueno yo me retiro srta. Kaori- dijo la mujer y se fue.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kaori. Cuando la mujer se fue, ella comenzó a realizar nuevos diseños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 14:45 y Ryoma se dirigía al hospital en su convertible rojo. Al llegar le preguntó a la secretaria donde debía esperar y cuando le dijo, Ryoma fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de aquel lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno estaba revisando a un niño.

-Bueno no te preocupes es solo una simple gripe, se le quitará en unos días, tiene que tomar esto- dijo Sakuno entregándole a la mamá del chico una receta.

-Muchas gracias doctora adios- dijo la señora tomando al chico de la mano y saliendo del lugar. Sakuno se dirigió a la puerta y dijo.

-Siguiente- y en eso un hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos entró en el lugar, él al ver a la doctora en un susurro dijo…

-Sakuno- dijo el chico.

Sakuno levantó la vista ya que escuchó que el hombre en un susurro pronunció su nombre, cuando levantó la vista se encontró con unos ojos dorados mirándola, ella se sorprendió no podía ser él, él estaba muerto, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sakuno…

-Ry-ryoma- fue lo último que pronunció ya que al instante se desmayó…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero q les haya gustado y q lo hayan disfrutado!!**

**Las dos sorpresas q se llevó Sakuno fueron: 1º encontrarse**

**Con Kaori y 2º ver a su amado en carne y hueso frente a ella!! Bueno dejen comentarios q me dan mucho ánimo!!**

**Byeeee**

**PD: en el prox cap, se aclara todo sobre la supuesta**

**muerte de Ryoma!!**


	4. Chapter 4:¿Ilusión o no?

**Hola!! Bueno aca el otro cap, espero q sea d su agrado!**

**En este cap, por fin aparece Ryoma y se aclaran las cosas**

**Bueno los dejo para q lean el cap!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, había visto a la única persona que cautivó su corazón con su inocencia, dulzura y torpeza, la única que lo apoyaba aunque él le era indiferente, era Sakuno SU Sakuno, después de tantos años sin verla y sin saber nada de ella, ahora la encontraba frente a él, mirandolo sorprendida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Aún recordaba la última vez que la había visto fue cuando ella lo citó en el parque y le declaró sus sentimientos y él le correspondió a esos sentimientos, todo fue antes de tener ese maldito accidente que le provocó una lesión y ahora no podía cumplir su sueño pero no solo le hizo eso sino que también le quitó a sus padres, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba ver a su padre leyendo esas revistas de chicas y siendo pervertido como siempre lo fue y a su madre regañándolo. Lo que le extrañó fue ver como Sakuno se desmayaba al verlo, eso aun no lo comprendía pero ya lo averiguaría.

Ryoma se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital en donde trabajaba Sakuno, ella se encontraba en la habitación que tenía él en frente. El doctor la estaba revisando.

---------------------EN LA HABITACIÓN------------------

Sakuno se encontraba acostada en la cama inconciente, mientras que el doctor la revisaba y junto a la cama se encontraba Kaori que había ido al hospital en cuanto le avisaron.

-Cómo se encuentra Sakuno doctor?- preguntó preocupada Kaori.

-No se preocupe señorita ella está bien, solamente se desmayó y por lo que veo fue cuando vio a ese joven que se encuentra ahora en la sala de espera, yo justo pasaba por ahí cuando la señorita Ryuzaki se desmayó y por lo que vi fue cuando lo vio al joven- dijo el doctor.

-Etto…disculpe doctor, pero quién es esa persona que usted dice?- preguntó curiosa Kaori.

-Ahhh…su nombre es Ryoma Echizen viene aquí algunas veces al año para controlarse la lesión que tiene, esa lesión se la hizo en un accidente que tuvo cuando era más chico, sus padres, que viajaban con él, desafortunadamente fallecieron en el accidente y Ryoma estuvo varios meses en este hospital en un estado bastante grave, había caído en un estado de coma, cuando se recuperó fue un milagro, pero ese accidente hizo que sufriera una lesión que hizo que no pudiera practicar más el deporte que él jugaba, tenis y ahora se dedica a entrenar a jovenes en ese deporte- le terminó de contar el doctor a Kaori (wow este doctor si que conoce a Ryoma jejeje).

-Ahhh- dijo Kaori. Ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero dónde, ah si ya recordaba, la noche anterior había escuchado llorar a Sakuno en su cama y antes de que por fin pudiera conciliar el sueño, ella pronunció en un susurro su nombre "Ryoma", asique era él el causante de la tristeza de su amiga, luego se lo preguntaría a ella y si ese tipo le había hecho algo a Sakuno, la conocería enojada.

Sakuno se encontraba en la cama totalmente inconciente. En su mente había imágenes de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, en esas imágenes se encontraba "él", Ryoma su principe, se encontraba parado justo en frente de ella, aun no podía creer eso, también recuerda que ella pronunció su nombre y luego de eso ya no recordaba nada más. No, seguramente todo había sido una ilusión o no?... No, tenía que sacarse eso de la cabeza, él estaba muerto, se murió en aquel accidente hace 8 años, el director de Seigaku les había dado la triste noticia, esa noticia que destruyó el corazón de Sakuno, pero tal vez solo tal vez él podría haber sobrevivido en aquel accidente, no, se tenía que sacar eso de la cabeza aunque no quisiera, ya lo habían dicho bien claro hace años, toda la familia Echizen había muerto en ese accidente, lo extrañaba demasiado, como deseaba que aquella ilusión que había tenido sea real, cuanto lo deseaba.

Sakuno poco a poco comenzó a abrir aquello hermosos ojos rubíes que poseía. No veía bien, veía medio borroso, también escuchaba voces, miró hacia un lado y vio como dos personas se acercaba a ella.

-Oh Sakuno como te encuentras?- le preguntó Kaori sentandose junto a ella.

-D-dónde estoy?- preguntó ella aun algo débil.

-Estas en el hospital te desmayaste- le dijo el doctor acercándose a ella con paso lento.

-M-me desmayé?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Si y fue cuando viste a una persona que supongo debes conocer- le dijo su amiga.

-U-una persona?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si un tal Ryoma Echizen- le respondió Kaori.

Ese nombre retumbó en los oídos de Sakuno una y otra vez, Kaori había dicho Ryoma Echizen, su principe, había escuchado bien?. No, no podía ser él, no, él estaba muerto. De pronto unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por lo hermosos ojos de Sakuno, esto asustó un poco a su amiga y también al doctor.

-Ry-ryoma?- preguntó ella aun no creyendo que lo que había escuchado era cierto.

-Si, acaso lo conoces Saku? Dime te hizo algo ese sujeto, porque si es asi mira que voy y...- pero no terminó su frase ya que vio que Sakuno comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente tapándose el rostro.

-Pe-pero creí que m-murió en ese a-accidente- dijo Sakuno aun llorando, esto fue escuchado por el doctor.

-Accidente? Ah te refieres al accidente que tuvo hace unos años- dijo- Si tuvo un accidente pero afortunadamente él se salvó pero sus padres lamentablemente fallecieron. …l estuvo en este hospital varios meses en coma, fue un milagro que se recuperara, pero no lo hizo del todo ya que tuvo una lesión que no le permitió practicar más tenis- dijo el doctor algo triste ya que Ryoma le había dicho que se convertiría en el mejor tenista del mundo.

Sakuno tenía los ojos rojos ya de tanto llorar, poco a poco se iba tranquilizando al escuchar las palabras del doctor, entonces lo que había sucedido no había sido una ilusión, todo había sido cierto. Nuevamente comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Sakuno, pero ésta vez no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad, se encontraba feliz de saber que su principe aun seguía vivo.

-Señorita Ryuzaki creo que será mejor que vaya a casa, debe descansar- le recomendó el doctor a lo que ella asintió levemente- Pero antes no quieres que le diga al señor Echizen que pase, la verdad se había preocupado demasiado al verla a usted desmayarse, él se encuentra fuera de la habitación.

-Etto...bueno...si él quiere pasar...yo no tengo problema- dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo que Kaori había notado.

-Está bien le diré que pase- dijo el doctor dirigiendose a la puerta.

-----------------FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN-------------

Ryoma se encontraba sentado en un asiento fuera de la habitación. Se encontraba desesperado ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que metieron a Sakuno en aquella habitación. Diablos! sentía muchos deseos de verla después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. En eso ve como el doctor sale de la habitación, se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia él.

-Cómo se encuentra Sakuno, doctor?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz que el doctor notó.

-Ella se encuentra bien señor Echizen, si gusta puede pasar a verla- le dijo el doctor a lo que Ryoma rápidamente asintió y se dirigió a la habitación.

--------------------EN LA HABITACIÓN------------------

Sakuno se secaba las lagrimas que tenía mientras su amiga la abrazaba consolándola. En eso ambas escuchan como la puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre muy apuesto entrar.

-Sakuno- susurró Ryoma entrando en aquella habitación. Sakuno se sonrojó al instante, había cambiado mucho ahora era mucho más alto, su cuerpo estaba bien formado gracias al ejercicio.

Ryoma se acercó a ella a paso lento.

-Etto…bueno yo mejor me voy, deben tener mucho de que hablar- dijo Kaori saliendo de la habitación.

-Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Ryoma sentandose junto a ella, en la misma silla en la que se había sentado Kaori.

-Etto...mejor, g-gracias- dijo Sakuno con la mirada baja y sonrojada. Esto hizo sonreír al principe, se notaba que no había cambiado mucho aun seguía siendo tímida y se sonrojaba y más le gustaba que ese sonrojo lo causara él como cuando estudiaban juntos.

-Una pregunta Sakuno, por qué te desmayaste al verme?- preguntó curioso Ryoma.

-Bueno, es que me impresionó verte, es que hace unos años cuando tuviste aquel accidente, nos dijeron en la escuela que toda tu familia había muerto y tu también- decía Sakuno triste al recordarlo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Ryoma se sorprendió al escuchar a Sakuno.

-Es verdad, mis padres murieron pero yo tuve mucha suerte al salvarme aunque ese accidente me dejó una lesión y ahora no puedo jugar más tenis por eso ahora entreno a chicos, pero ya no te preocupes ya ves sigo vivo- dijo él tomando de la barbilla a Sakuno para que lo mirara.

Sakuno se sonrojó aun más al ver como era observada por aquella penetrante mirada que tenía su principe. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y luego poco a poco se iban acercando más estaba a solo unos milímetros de besarse pero antes de que lo hicieran entró Kaori a la habitación.

-Etto...disculpen si interrumpo, pero Saku ya debemos irnos el doctor dijo que debías descansar.

-Etto…si- dijo alejándose de Ryoma y levantandose de la cama y se dirigió a Kaori.

Ryoma maldecía por dentro a aquella chica por haberlos interrumpidos, Esa chica era más inoportuna que la mejor amiga de la infancia de Sakuno, Tomoka. Se levantó del asiento y se fue hacia su departamento.

Sakuno se iba junto a Kaori al hotel, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun pensando en lo que estaba por suceder antes de que Kaori entrara a la habitación…

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!! Bueno aca se terminó el 4º cap**

**Espero q les haya gustado y q lo hayan disfrutado!!**

**Bienn!! Por fin apareció Ryoma y le aclaró a Sakuno sobre su supuesta muerte!! Espero con ansias sus reviews, no importa si son buenos o malos, yo sabré entender!! Nos leemos en el próximo cap!! Byeeee…**


	5. Chapter 5:Encuentro bajo la lluvia

**Holaaa!! Aca les traigo el siguiente cap, espero q sea de su agrado y q lo disfruten!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una vez en el hotel, Sakuno se dirigió directamente al baño, necesitaba darse un refrescante baño, necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos, pensar en lo que sucedió, en Ryoma, ahh tenía tantas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Encendió la canilla y por ella comenzó a salir agua. Ya llena la tina, Sakuno se quitó la ropa y se metió en ella. Se sumergió hasta el cuello y se quedó asi un rato. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasó. Ryoma estaba vivo y se sentía realmente feliz por ello, pero…él recordaría que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón "claro que no" se decía a ella misma "pero él se preocupó por mi hoy" se seguía diciendo "claro, como cualquier persona en su lugar lo haría" se decía en sus pensamientos "seguro lo hizo para no quedar mal ante la gente que ahí había" se seguía diciendo "pero…hace unos años, cuando yo le confesé mis sentimientos, él dijo que eran correspondidos, pero…ahora lo serán?" se decía desanimándose con cada pensamiento "seguramente no, seguro que me recordó como la chica tímida y torpe de Seigaku y también como la nieta de su entrenadora, Sumire Ryuzaki". Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kaori, quien golpeaba la puerta.

-Sakuno, está bien?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta Kaori.

-Etto…si- dijo Sakuno saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que bien, estaba preocupada por ti, hace rato que estoy golpeando la puerta y no contestabas- decía Kaori.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Sakuno tranquilizándola- ya salgo- dijo y luego Kaori se fue.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y luego se fue a su habitación. En la habitación buscó algo de ropa, se la puso y luego se fue al comedor donde estaba Kaori. (la habitación del hotel era bastante grande)

-Ya terminé- dijo Sakuno sentandose en una silla.

-Que bueno! Quería preguntarte un par de cosas- dijo Kaori sentandose frente a Sakuno.

-P-preguntarme q-que cosa?- dijo Sakuno ya teniendo una idea de lo que le iba a preguntar Kaori.

-Dime Sakuno, de dónde conoces a ese Ryoma Echizen?- preguntó Kaori.

-Etto…fuimos compañeros en la escuela- dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Solo eso? Solo compañeros?- preguntó Kaori.

-Etto…s-si- dijo en un tartamudeo Sakuno.

-No me mientas Sakuno, no sabes mentir, se te nota en la cara- dijo Kaori frunciendo levemente el ceño- vamos Sakuno, somos amigas, no? Puedes confiar en mi- dijo tranquilizando a Sakuno.

-Bueno…etto…él me gustaba, y-yo lo quería, lo q-quiero- decía Sakuno con la cara roja.

-Y él, sentía lo mismo por ti?- preguntó Kaori.

-Etto…cuando y-yo le confesé mis sentimientos, él me dijo q-que e-eran co-correspondidos, pero ahora nose…- dijo Sakuno.

-Vamos Sakuno, no te desanimes yo te ayudaré a averiguarlo- dijo entusiasmada Kaori, asustando un poco a Sakuno.

-Etto…n-no es necesario- decía Sakuno- yo t-trataré de ol-olvidarlo- decía cabizbaja Sakuno.

-Claro que no! No debes desistir, primero averiguaremos si él siente algo por ti y si no siente nada, bueno pues él se lo pierde- decía muy segura Kaori.

-B-bueno- terminó de decir Sakuno.

-Pero primero debes dejar pasar un tiempo y luego comenzaremos con un plan que diseñaré- dijo Kaori muy entusiasmada con esto.

-C-claro lo q-que tu digas- dijo Sakuno con una gota en la cabeza., no conocía ese lado de Kaori.

Luego de esa charla pasó un mes, ni Ryoma ni Sakuno se habían vuelto a ver, cada uno estaba por su lado, cada uno metido en su trabajo, en su mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori aun estaba diseñando su plan, para averiguar los sentimientos de Ryoma hacia Sakuno, pero también se encontraba muy ocupada en su trabajo, ser diseñadora era bastante agotador.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno también trabajaba muy duro pero también había veces en los que pensaba en Ryoma, pensaba en que si él aun sentía algo por ella como cuando le dijo que él también la quería cuando eran más chicos, pero ya no estaba muy segura de eso, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, quizás él ya tiene a alguien que lo quiera y que él quiera. Esos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de Sakuno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma, desde que vio a Sakuno hace un mes más o menos, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, la recordaba tal y como era cuando era más chica, linda, dulce, tímida. Cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba, pero como hacérselo saber, él no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos y menos por una chica. Tanto tiempo sin verla y ahora ambos vivían en la misma ciudad, ahh tan cerca pero tan lejos, se decía a si mismo. Pero ese no era el único problema, también estaba el estúpido de su hermano, que para el colmo él vivía con él, ayyy como lo detestaba, siempre molestándolo y siempre tan mujeriego, también lo que le molestaba era esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asi había sido aquel tan agotador mes de cada uno de ellos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakuno se encontraba en su consultorio atendiendo a un chico de unos 15 años, que se torció el tobillo en una práctica de tenis.

-Bien no tienes por qué preocuparte solo es una torcedura, podrás volver a tus prácticas dentro de tres días- le dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias doctora Ryuzaki- dijo el chico.

-Toma dale esto a tu entrenador, aquí dice que no podrás jugar hasta dentro de tres días- dijo Sakuno entregándole un papel al chico- Bueno ya puedes irte- le volvio a decir, el chico asintió y se fue.

Sakuno comenzó a guardar sus cosas, ya era demasiado tarde y se veía en el cielo que estaría a punto de llover. Luego de guardar sus cosas se dispuso a irse.

Caminaba por las calles y luego sintió como unas finas gotas caían en su cara e iban aumentando su velocidad hasta convertirse en un diluvio, comenzó a correr todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel. Mientras iba corriendo chocó con alguien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma se encontraba entrenando a los chicos de siempre pero en su mente solo estaba el rostro de Sakuno.

-Bien! Ahora vayan a dar 20 vueltas a las canchas!- dijo estrictamente Ryoma.

-Si!- contestaron los 10 chicos que ahí se encontraban.

Ryoma los seguía con la mirada, hasta que vio que uno de sus alumnos cayó al suelo y gritaba del dolor. Corrió hacia él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Te encuentras bien, Takumi- preguntó Ryoma viendo que el chico sen tocaba el tobillo.

-Si entrenador solo me doblé el tobillo no es nada- dijo Takumi.

-Bien, puedes levantarte?- le preguntó Ryoma.

-Creo que si- dijo tratando de levantarse pero al hacerlo volvió a caer y cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo.

-Mmm…llamaré a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte- dijo Ryoma agarrando su celular y marcando un número. Cuando terminó de hablar miró hacia el cielo y vio que pronto llovería asique le dijo a sus alumnos.

-Bien, la práctica terminó por hoy, ya se pueden ir- dijo Ryoma y todos los chicos asintieron. Luego una señora se acercó a él y le agradeció por haberle avisado lo de su hijo y que ahora lo llevaría al hospital a que lo revisen.

Al terminar de hablar con esa señora fue hacia una máquina de bebidas, metió una moneda y de ella salió una Ponta de uva, su preferida.

Pasó un rato y decidió irse a su departamento, ya pronto llovería y no quería mojarse. El auto no lo tenía, estaban reparándolo. Comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta que comenzó a llover, primero a penas caían unas gotas pero luego se convirtió en un diluvio, comenzó a correr aun faltaba para llegar a su departamento. De repente chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo la persona con la que había chocado.

-No importa- dijo fríamente pero al fijarse bien quien era, dijo- Sakuno?

-Eh?- dijo la chica- R-ryoma?- tartamudeó mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sakuno se levantó y Ryoma le dijo que la acompañaría y ambos se fueron a un bar que había cerca, se quedaría ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia.

Una vez adentro ambos se pidieron un café para cada uno.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi- dijo finalmente Ryoma.

-Etto…si- dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo.

-Asique eres doctora?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Si y tu eres entrenador, cierto?- dijo Sakuno a lo que Ryoma asintió con la cabeza. Asi ambos estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que la lluvia cesó y Ryoma decidió acompañar a Sakuno hasta su casa.

Ya se encontraban en la puerta del hotel. Sakuno se despidió de él dandole un beso en la mejilla y luego se metió en el hotel y se fue a su habitación.

Ryoma quedó en estado de shock, luego de salir de ahí se fue para su departamento…

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola bueno aca se acabó el capi, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y q haya sido de su agrado!! Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, espero q los dejen aunke sean malos!!**

**PD: prox cap: **_**El plan de Kaori**__**: bueno en este cap, llega un nuevo personaje, kien también se enamorará de Sakuno. Kaori tiene un plan, qué será? Sakuno lo hará? Bueno eso loo verán en el prox cap, pero lo pondré si dejan comentarios jiji! Bueno me voy, byeee…**_


	6. Chapter 6:El plan de Kaori

**Holaaaaa!! aca les dejo el siguiente capi, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado!!! lean...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sakuno se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar un baño y reflexionar lo sucedido el día anterior. No podía creer que ella había besado la mejilla de Ryoma, ella no se creía capaz de hacerlo, al ser tan tímida, pero lo hizo, ahhhh pero que vergüenza! "Que es lo que habrá pensado Ryoma" se decía en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato de estar meditando en el baño, salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y se vistió, debía irse al hospital.

Ya pasado 10 minutos tomó su bolso y se dirigió al hospital.

Caminaba apurada por las calles, había estado demasiado tiempo bañándose y pensando en lo sucedido ayer que no se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. Y qué pensaría su jefe de ella, ahh no quería saberlo. Llegó al hospital, se subió al ascensor y presionó el botón del 3º piso, ahí estaba su oficina. Llegó y se adentró en ella, se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se puso el delantal que colgaba de un perchero.

Su jefe entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios y le preguntó…

-Oh Señorita Ryuzaki, cómo se encuentras? Ya se siente mejor?- preguntó el señor metiéndose en la oficina.

-Eh…si ya me siento mejor- contestó Sakuno.

-Que bueno!- exclamó el señor feliz- una pregunta señorita Ryuzaki?- dijo su jefe.

-Cuál?- preguntó ella.

-Usted conoce al joven Echizen?- preguntó el viejo hombre haciendo sorprender a Sakuno- solo es curiosidad, se lo quería preguntar hace tiempo pero no he tenido la oportunidad- dijo el hombre.

-Etto…si, fuimos compañeros en la secundaria- dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo que su jefe notó y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ah está bien- dijo- ah antes de que lo olvide dentro de un rato volveré a pasar, ya que vendrá un nuevo doctor al hospital y será su compañero, viene de Alemania pero es de Japón asique quizás se conozcan- dijo el hombre, Sakuno asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estaré preparada- dijo ella, luego su jefe se retiró de la oficina y ella comenzó con su trabajo.

Luego de 40 minutos, golpearon en la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante- dijo ella revisando unos papeles.

-Señorita Ryuzaki- dijo el jefe de ella entrando nuevamente en la oficina- vengo a presentarle a su nuevo compañero- dijo, mientras que detrás de él aparecía un hombre alto de cabello castaño, lentes y expresión seria- Señorita Ryuzaki, él es su nuevo compañero el doctor Tezuka Kunimitsu- dijo mientras lo presentaba- señor Kunimitsu ella es la doctora Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo. Tezuka al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió, sería ella la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki?, se preguntaba para si mismo.

-Kunimitsu?- dijo Sakuno igual de sorprendida que Tezuka- ya recuerdo tu eras el capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku- dijo recordando- quizás no te acuerdes de mi pero…- pero Sakuno fue interrumpida.

-La nieta de la entrenadora Sumire Ryuzaki- completó él con su usual tono frío y serio.

-Ah veo que se conocen- decía el hombre.

-Si- dijo Sakuno- mi abuela era su entrenadora en mi escuela- dijo Sakuno.

-Entonces supongo que usted también conoce al joven Echizen- dijo el jefe de Sakuno mirando a Tezuka.

-Echizen? Pe-pero cómo, si él y su familia…- decía Tezuka sorprendido.

-Ah lo del accidente- dijo el hombre a lo que Tezuka asintió- sus padres fallecieron pero él luego de largos meses de estar en el hospital y de tratamientos se recuperó, pero no del todo ya que sufrió una lesión que no le permite jugar más tenis- dijo algo triste el hombre.

-Ah- dijo Tezuka.

-Ah cierto señorita Ryuzaki, el señor Kunimitsu estará en la oficina de al lado, él se especializa también en deportistas como usted pero también es cardiólogo- dijo- bueno ya los presenté, asique señor Kunimitsu venga conmigo lo llevaré a su oficina y usted señorita Ryuzaki, siga con su trabajo- dijo su jefe y luego se fue seguido de Tezuka.

Sakuno siguió con su trabajo, hasta que la hora de su almuerzo llegó. Ahora iría al bar del frente y ahí se encontraría con Kaori y comerían juntas ya que ambas tenían la hora de su almuerzo al mismo tiempo.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina y ahí se encontró con Tezuka quien también salía de su oficina.

-Ryuzaki, hola- saludó Tezuka.

-Dime Sakuno- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, entonces tu me puedes decir Tezuka- dijo con un tono no tan serio como el que siempre utilizaba.

-Está bien, Tezuka- dijo Sakuno- vas a almorzar?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Si- contestó él.

-Eh…no quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm…está bien- dijo Tezuka. Ambos se fueron al bar del frente y ahí Kaori esperaba a Sakuno.

-Hola Sakuno- saludó Kaori.

-Hola Kaori- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaori y detrás de ella iba Tezuka.

-Veo que no vienes sola- dijo Kaori pícara.

-Eh…no, él es mi compañero en la clínica y también asistí a Seigaku- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Tezuka también tenía uno pero logró disimularlo muy bien- él es Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka ella es mi amiga Kaori Kishida- dijo Sakuno presentando a ambos chicos.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos.

Los tres se sentaron y bebieron un café con tostados. Luego de 30 minutos de estar charlando y conociéndose (Tezuka y Kaori, ya que no se conocían) Tezuka y Sakuno volvieron al hospital para seguir con su trabajo y Kaori se fue al suyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaban y Sakuno seguía atendiendo a más pacientes, algunos lesionados, lastimados, enfermos, etc. Ya estaba guardando sus cosas, ya debía irse a casa. Al terminar, salió del hospital, pero justo en ese instante comenzó a llover como el día anterior. Ella se quejó y luego sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, se sobresaltó pero al ver quien era se tranquilizó.

-Tezuka- dijo- me asustaste- volvió a decir Sakuno.

-Disculpa- se disculpó él- quieres que te lleve, llueve mucho- dijo Tezuka. Él se quedó sorprendido ante aquella propuesta que hizo, él nunca actuaba asi, jamás lo había hecho, pero ahora que veía a la nieta de su ex-entrenadora se sentía extraño.

-Etto…claro- dijo Sakuno con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y a la vez sorprendida, nunca creyó que el ex-capitán se comportaría asi, él siempre era serio y frío pero parece que se equivocó era un caballero, ahora ya no poseía esa mirada seria y fría, ahora su mirada la sentía más…más cálida.

Ambos se subieron al auto de Tezuka y se fueron al hotel. Al llegar ahí se despidieron debidamente, con un beso en la mejilla y luego Sakuno entró en el hotel y Tezuka se fue.

Sakuno llegó a la habitación del hotel encontrándose con Kaori, quien la miraba con una mirada pícara.

-Hola Kaori- saludó Sakuno.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella- veo que te trajo hasta aquí- volvió a decir pícaramente.

-Me trajo porque está lloviendo y no tenía como venirme- dijo Sakuno un tanto avergonzada.

-Si, claro- le contestó Kaori burlonamente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kaori volvió a decir…

-Tengo una idea- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Esto hizo que Sakuno se asustara un poco.

-Qué idea?- preguntó Sakuno ingenuamente.

-Tienes que darle celos- dijo directamente.

-Celos?- preguntó confundida Sakuno. Celos? A qué se refería?.

-Si!- exclamó- debes hace que Ryoma sienta celos, asi sabrás si siente algo por ti- dijo mientras hacía una pausa- y se los dará con tu "amigo"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo- Tezuka Kunimitsu- dijo Kaori. Ella sentía que ese chico Tezuka comenzaba a sentir algo por su amiga Sakuno, ella los vio cuando ambos abajaban del auto y se despedían que un beso en la mejilla y también vio que él le sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de amigos, era otro tipo de sonrisa, una sonrisa enamorada. Tezuka se estaba enamorando de Sakuno, aunque solo se hayan visto un día, ella lo presentía.

-Celos a Ryoma?! Y con Tezuka?!- exclamó Sakuno sorprendida por la dichosa idea de su amiga.

-Si!- exclamó feliz- Ese chico siente algo por ti, lo presiento, me di cuenta por la forma en que te sonrió recién y por cómo te miraba- terminó de decir haciendo que Sakuno se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

-Pe-pero q-qué dices Kaori?!- dijo Sakuno realmente avergonzada.

-La verdad- dijo ella sonriendo- entonces está decidido le darás celos a Ryoma con Tezuka!- exclamó muy feliz Kaori.

-No, yo no haré eso!- dijo Sakuno- además si es cierto lo que dices, de que él…bueno…está enamorado de mi- dijo con la cara hirviéndole de vergüenza- yo, no quiero estar con él, solo para darle celos a Ryoma- dijo en un susurro.

-Pero no estarás con él- le dijo ella- lo estarás pero como amiga, pero Ryoma creerá que tu y él son novios y asi explotará de celos y te dirá si siente algo por ti, para impedir que tu estés con Tezuka- dijo Kaori.

-Pero, si Tezuka piensa que yo quiero otra cosa con él, no ser solo amigos, que pasa si él trata de conquistarme o algo parecido!- dijo Sakuno- que haré yo? No me gustaría lastimar sus sentimientos- dijo en un susurro.

-No lo harás, tu solo le dirás que lo quieres como amigo- dijo Kaori.

-Igual no creo que funcione- dijo en un suspiro Sakuno- no soy buena en éstas cosas- dijo Sakuno.

-Ya no importa, veremos como hacemos y fin de la historia- dijo Kaori finalizando- ahora vamos a dormir, ya es tarde- dijo- Ya eran las 11 p.m. Sakuno no se había dado cuenta pero ya era realmente tarde, el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, mañana debían despertarse temprano para irse cada una a sus respectivos trabajos.

Ya eran las 7 a.m y Sakuno estaba en el baño dándose una ducha. Al salir de ahí, se vistió y salió del hotel y se dirigió al trabajo, Kaori ya se había ido.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso y al no fijarse por donde iba, tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo y haciendo que las cosas de su bolso se cayeran al suelo también.

-Lo siento- decía Sakuno mientras agarraba las cosas del suelo y las metía en el bolso.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo la persona con la que chocó. Ella reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-Oh Tezuka, hola- saludó Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-Ah Sakuno, hola- contestó Tezuka. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar y hablar hasta llegar al hospital, pero no se dieron de que alguien por pura "coincidencia" pasó por ahí y los vio juntos, esa persona era Ryoma…

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews plisss...no importa si son críticas, voy a saber entender...byeeee...**

**PD: Prox cap: _La llegada de un viejo amigo:_ Un viejo amigo de Ryoma llega y... Ryoma y Tezuka se encuntran cara a cara...**

**bueno no puedo decirles más... me voy, byeeee...**


	7. Chapter 7:La llegada de un viejo amigo

**Holaaa!! aca les dejo el capi, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado!! lean y disfruten!**

* * *

Ryoma se había levantado temprano, demasiado para su gusto, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Se levantó se dirigió al baño y tomó una refrescante ducha. Luego de media hora de estar allí dentro, salió con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura. Se dirigió al closet y sacó ropa. Se puso una remera de mangas cortas blancas con una bermuda negra y unos tenis del mismo color de su bermuda. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta, prefería eso a que quedarse en su casa y estar con Ryoga molestándolo.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las 7 a.m entonces decidió ir al bar que estaba en la esquina de donde trabajaba Sakuno.

Una vez en el bar se pidió una café doble. El mesero se lo trajo 10 minutos después de que se lo pidiera. Al terminar de tomar el café, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, aun faltaba 1 hora para que se vaya al club para entrenar a aquellos novatos a los cuales entrenaban, aunque no todos eran novatos, algunos debía admitirlo eran bastantes buenos.

Caminaba por la vereda que está en frente del hospital en donde muchas veces lo atendieron. Luego giro su vista hacia la esquina del hospital y allí vio a Sakuno acompañada de un hombre. Sintió como de repente la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Sentía una ganas terrible de ir hacia ellos y golpear a aquel sujeto que acompañaba a Sakuno. No sabía por qué, pero creía que no toleraría ver a Sakuno al lado de otro hombre que no sea él y la verdad él no tenía ni idea de por qué sentía aquello. Él sabía que estaba enamorado de aquella chica pero eso jamás lo admitiría frente a alguien, claro él se lo había dicho cuando eran más chicos y ella se le confesó, pero eran niños! Ahora ya habían pasado 8 años desde aquello, ya ambos eran adultos y las cosas ya no son tan fáciles! Ni siquiera sabía si ella aun lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero él no sería capaz de ir y preguntárselo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Mejor dejaría las cosas como estaban y trataría de olvidarla, si eso era lo mejor olvidarla aunque no pudiera debía hacerlo. Él haría su vida y ella la suya, y así con ese pensamiento se alejó de aquel lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno y Tezuka ya habían entrado en el edificio y se dirigieron juntos a sus respectivas oficinas. Ambos se encontraban esperando el ascensor, charlando.

-Asique Echizen pudo sobrevivir a aquel accidente- decía Tezuka con su habitual seriedad.

-Si- dijo Sakuno con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Cada vez que lo nombraban ella se ruborizaba.

-Habrá sufrido, aunque no lo demostrara, la pérdida de sus padres- emitía Tezuka mirando a Sakuno.

-Si- dijo ella- aunque el no demuestre sus sentimientos a los demás eso no quiere decir que no los tenga, debe de extrañarlos demasiado, aunque creo que nunca será capaz de demostrarlo, seguramente su orgullo no se lo permitiría- decía Sakuno, recordando a Ryoma. Ella sabía que él podía ser frío, engreído y que en muy pocas ocasiones sonreía, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese sentimientos!

-Tienes razón- dijo Tezuka dándole la razón a Sakuno- pero también lo que lo debe tener mal es que no pueda jugar más tenis, debido a su lesión- decía mientras él y Sakuno se metían en el ascensor.

-Aunque no lo demuestre, yo creo que si, ya que su sueño era convertirse en el mejor tenista- decía Sakuno con una leve sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro. Tezuka notó aquel sonrojo.

-Estás enamorada de él cierto?- preguntó Tezuka, aunque más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Etto…yo…- su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color rojo intenso que Tezuka notó.

-Lo sabía- emitió él con más frialdad que de costumbre, eso asombró un poco a Sakuno.

-Etto…bueno…si….pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo- decía ella con un deje de tristeza. Para Tezuka escuchar esa confesión fue algo que le dolió y no sabía por qué, a menos que él estuviera enamorado de Sakuno, pero eso no podía ser cierto o si? Pero Sakuno lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sakuno saliendo del ascensor. Tezuka salió de sus pensamientos y también salió de allí.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas oficinas y comenzaron a trabajar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma se dirigía al club con muchos pensamientos rondando su cabeza. Una vez allí comenzó a entrenar a los chicos.

-Bien, ahora 20 vueltas a la cancha!- ordenó Ryoma, notablemente enfadado con lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Debía descargarse con algo y lo haría haciendo que aquellos novatos. Una vez que todos los chicos terminaron de correr, Ryoma ordenó…

-Ahora 60 abdominales!- gritó.

-QUÉ?!- dijeron todos allí.

-Lo que escucharon y ahora o sino harán el doble!- espetó furioso.

-Pe-pero…- decían todos pero fueron interrumpidos por su entrenador.

-Ahora!- volvió a gritar Ryoma. Todos se pusieron hacer lo que su entrenador les dijo, no querían hacer enfadar a su entrenador más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hey Ryoma, no seas tan duro con ellos, son chicos!- decía una voz detrás de él. Se giró lentamente y se encontró un hombre alto, de cabello negro en puntas y ojos color violeta.

-Mmm…Momo- decía Ryoma, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo se encontraba feliz de volver a verlo. Momoshiro era el único que sabía que Ryoma no había muerto en aquel accidente, pero por alguna razón Ryoma no quería que se lo dijera a los demás y Momo como buen amigo que es no se lo dijo a nadie, solamente a la entrenadora Ryuzaki, quien murió al poco tiempo en que Momo le dijo lo de Ryoma.

-El mismo- decía Momo feliz también feliz de ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ryoma fríamente, como era costumbre en él.

-Que no puedo venir a visitar a un viejo amigo?- preguntó Momo- vine de visita- volvió a decir.

-Mmm…- contestó él simplemente.

-Ah cierto y también me quedaré contigo en tu casa- decía Momo riendo, sabía que eso haría enfadar a Ryoma. Ryoma al escuchar eso volteó rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Qué?- decía Ryoma aun sin creer lo que escuchó.

-Hey cálmate! Solo será hasta que encuentre un departamento- decía nerviosamente Momo, ya que lo ponía nervioso la forma en la que lo miraba Ryoma.

-Está bien, pero hasta que encuentres un departamento y espero que sea rápido- dijo Ryoma volviendo a ver a sus alumnos.

-Ah por cierto, sabes donde queda éste hospital?- preguntó Momo mostrándole un papelito con el nombre del hospital.

-Si- contestó él. Era el hospital en donde trabajaba Sakuno.

-Entonces luego me acompañarás- dijo Momo sonriendo.

-Por qué?- preguntó él.

-Porque yo nose donde queda- dijo él. Ryoma asintió resignado.

Luego, cuando Ryoma tuvo su descanso, ambos chicos se dirigieron al hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto Sakuno como Tezuka estaban ocupados en sus oficinas atendiendo a cuanto paciente hubiera.

Sakuno se encontraba revisando a un niño de unos 8 años de edad.

-Bueno no es nada grave lo que tiene, es angina y se cura en unos días, pero debe tomar éste medicamento- decía Sakuno entregándole a la madre del paciente una receta- Venga a verme de nuevo en una semana que lo volveré a revisar.

-Está bien doctora- dijo la señora que se levantó, tomó a su hijo y salió del consultorio. Sakuno se acercó a la puerta y dijo…

-Siguiente!- dijo. Entonces se acercó un hombre de unos 23 años, de cabello negro.

-Buenas tardes doctora…- decía el hombre.

-Doctora Ryuzaki- decía Sakuno haciendo entrar al paciente aun sin mirarlo.

-Ryuzaki?-n dijo el hombre en voz alta- creo hacer escuchado ese apellido antes- decía colocando una mano en su barbilla y tratando de recordar.

-Eh?- dijo Sakuno por fin viendo a su paciente.

-Ah si ya lo recuerdo!- dijo recordando- tu eres la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, Sakuno, cierto?- decía él.

-C-cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sakuno sorprendida, Acaso ellos se conocían?

-No me recuerdas, soy Momoshiro Takeshi, era titular en Seigaku- decía Momo mientras le sonreía.

-Ah si ya recuerdo- dijo ella- y a qué has venido? No creo que sea para saludar- decía Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-No jeje, es que mi representante quiere que me haga unos estudios para ver cómo estoy- decía Momo.

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno mientras comenzaba a revisarlo.

Comenzó a revisarlo, escuchó los latidos de su corazón, lo mandó a sacarse algunas radiografías, también algo de sangre y otras cosas más. Luego de estar allí una hora y media esperando en la sala junto a Ryoma a que Sakuno le trajera todos los estudios y le dijera como estaba, Sakuno salió del consultorio.

-Bien Momoshiro…- pero se detuvo al ver a Ryoma, que estaba sentado junto a Momo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo y Ryoma simplemente desvió su mirada, que hizo que Sakuno se entristeciera por su indiferencia.

En ese momento sale también Tezuka de su consultorio, y vio a Sakuno que miraba hacia un punto fijo, él también lo hizo y vio s dos hombres. Momoshiro lo reconoció al instante.

-Tezuka!- dijo Momoshiro levantándose de su lugar.

Ryoma se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre asique volteó su mirada hacia donde miraba Momo y se sorprendió de ver a la misma persona con la que había visto a Sakuno por la mañana.

Tezuka sintió que lo miraban y volteó la mirada hacia a aquella persona que lo miraba fijamente. Al ver a esa persona se encontró con unos ojos dorados observándolo y en un susurro dijo…

-Echizen- dijo Tezuka sorprendido de verlo. De repente el ambiente se tensó…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! agradezco a todos los q comentan y a los q solo leen la historia tmb! espero q dejen comentarios diciendo si les gustó o no! espero poder leerlos! byeeee...**

**Próx Cap.: _Proposición:_ Tezuka le hace una proposición a Sakuno...¿Qué contestará ella¿Qué pasará con Ryoma? además Sakuno tiene una nueva compañera de habitación¿Quién será?...Bueno ya no les digo más, me voy, ahora si, byeeee...**


	8. Chapter 8:Proposición

**Holaaa!!! aca les dejo el capi 8, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado, lean!!**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Ryoma y Tezuka se vieron en el hospital. Luego de esto cada uno siguió su vida normalmente. Sakuno seguía trabajando en el hospital como Tezuka, pero ella aun recordaba cuando ambos chicos se vieron. Ryoma al verlo, dio media vuelta y se fue del hospital. Sakuno no entendía por qué lo había hecho.

Tezuka también seguía trabajando muy duro en el hospital y hasta no hace mucho se dio cuenta de que sentía un extraño sentimiento hacia Sakuno, cosa que nunca había sentido por alguna otra persona. Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pensaba que solo era cariño que sentía, ya que ella era la nieta de la que alguna vez fue su entrenadora, pero luego notó que no era simple cariño sino algo más fuerte…amor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de aquella chica, pero no lo admitiría frente a todos. Aun actuaba como normalmente lo hacía, solo cambiaba su actitud con Sakuno.

Ryoma se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Sakuno nunca habían cambiado, siguieron intactos, y pensó que nunca cambiarían. Aquel día, en el hospital, al ver que el hombre que estaba con Sakuno, era su antiguo capitán, Tezuka Kunimitsu, no sabía qué hacer, asique simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó de aquel lugar. Decidió tratar de decirle sus sentimientos, aunque él sabía que le costaría, ya no era un niño como lo era antes, ya ambos eran grandes.

De Kaori no se puede decir mucho ya que ella, al ser diseñadora, se fue de viaje con su jefe y la empresa, que duraría un par de meses o quizá un año entero! Ella no quería dejar sola a Sakuno, pero Sakuno la convenció de irse que ella sabría cuidarse, ella aceptó y se fue. Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde su partida.

Sakuno estaba en el hospital, con un paciente que se había fracturado una pierna y que podía ser grave. Recién había salido el chico de salas de operaciones y estaba siendo llevado a su habitación en una camilla. Sakuno en ese momento iría a revisarlo.

-Permiso- dijo Sakuno entrando en la habitación del chico.

-Pase doctora- dijo la madre del paciente.

-Vine a revisar a su hijo- dijo Sakuno amablemente.

-Está bien- dijo la mujer. Sakuno se acercó al chico y le preguntó…

-Dime, cómo fue que te fracturaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa al chico.

-Pues…estaba en la práctica de futbol y me pusieron la traba y me fracturé- le contaba el chico a Sakuno.

-Oh! Mmm…eso puede ser algo grave, pero haremos lo posible para que no lo sea- le dijo al chico. Éste le sonrió.

-Gracias, doctora- le agradeció el chico. Sakuno le dedicó una sonrisa y luego comenzó a revisarlo. Luego de revisarlo le dijo a la doctora.

-Se quedará aca ésta noche, mañana le daremos de alta pero debe venir cada fin de semana para revisarlo, hacerle radiografías y algunos otros estudios y ver cómo va evolucionando la fractura, pero por ahora no podrá jugar futbol hasta que se recupere- le decía Sakuno a la madre. La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego Sakuno se retiró.

Se dirigió a su oficina y al entrar, notó que sobre su escritorio había una nota. La tomó entre sus manos, la abrió lentamente, preguntándose de quién sería, y la leyó.

_Te espero el sábado a las 19 p.m_

_Tengo algo importante qué decirte._

_Nos veremos en el restaurante de la calle_

_Principal. Te estaré esperando, por favor no faltes_

_Y ve elegante. Con cariño…_

_Atte. Tezuka Kunimitsu…_

Sakuno se quedó con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Tezuka la invitó al restaurante más lujoso y caro de la ciudad, y además tenía algo importante qué decirle, _"Qué será?" _Se decía para sus adentros. Iría ahora a la oficina de él y le preguntaría por qué la citaba allí y qué quería decirle.

Al llegar a su oficina se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, él ya se había ido. Lastima, ahora tendría que ir al lugar indicado, para poder saber qué quería Tezuka. Bueno, total no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, además de que la había dejado bastante intrigada, quería saber qué era lo tan importante qué le tenía que decir él.

Ya era tarde, eran las 19 p.m y era viernes. Bien, mañana solo trabajaría hasta las 14 p.m y luego tendría todo el día libre hasta las 19 p.m que sería su _"cita" _con Tezuka. Todo esto le parecía raro, Tezuka no era esa clase de gente que invitaba a una chica a un restaurante lujoso, él era frío e indiferente con todos, claro, menos con ella, con ella era diferente.

Se fue a su departamento. Al llegar un silencio algo incómodo la embargó. Desde que Kaori se fue, todo en el departamento había sido asi de silencioso. Kaori antes de irse, le pidió a Sakuno que continuara con el plan que ella le había dicho, de estar con Tezuka y darles celos a Ryoma y asi saber si este se ponía celoso y hacía algo para separar a la pareja _Sakuno y Tezuka _y eso daría a entender que él estaba enamorado de Sakuno, bueno todo eso pensaba Kaori, ella no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo, pero aceptó.

Ryoma estaba entrenando a los chicos de siempre. Ahhh ellos nunca cambiarían, cometían los mismo errores en todos los entrenamientos, pero qué se le podía hacer? Nada.

-Ahora, hagan 50 abdominales!- les ordenó que hicieran. Los chicos dejaron de correr e hicieron caso a su entrenador, no querían hacerlo enfadar, sabían que eso era malo, muy malo.

El entrenamiento ya había acabado. Ryoma estaba a punto de irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Hey Ryoma, ya te vas?- preguntó una voz detrás de él. Él la reconoció al instante, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Momo.

-Si…- contestó indiferente y luego se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él.

-Oye eres muy duro con aquellos chicos- le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es el tenis, duro- dijo él fríamente. Estaba a punto de irse pero nuevamente fue detenido por Momo.

-Qué te parece un partido?- le preguntó Momo. Ryoma se dio vuelta de nuevo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada decía algo como _"No recuerdas, estoy lesionado, gracias por recordármelo" _Momo entendió aquello y luego agregó- Vamos Ryoma, inténtalo, es solo una pequeña lesión, qué te podría hacer un partido?- dijo y Ryoma nuevamente lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada y luego decidió marcharse. Momo prefirió quedarse callado, no quería hacer enfadar a su amigo y mucho menos recordarle lo que le prohíbe hacer lo que más quiere, jugar tenis.

Momo lo siguió y ambos salieron del club. Caminaron por las calles, ya era un poco tarde. En una de las esquinas, chocaron con alguien.

-L-lo siento- dijo la mujer con la que habían chocado.

-Oye no te disculpes, también fue nuestra culpa- dijo Momo amable, como siempre. La mujer reconoció la voz y luego dijo…

-M-momo, R-ryoma- dijo y se sonrojó levemente al pronunciar el nombre del último.

-Ahh Sakuno, tiempo sin vernos, desde aquella vez en el hospital que…- pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le daba su amigo. Era mejor callarse.

-Vamonos Momo…- dijo frío y cortante Ryoma y pasó por al lado de Sakuno, que lo miraba con sorpresa. Por qué había hablado asi, su tono sonaba más frío y cortante que de costumbre.

-P-pero…- intentó quejarse, pero Ryoma lo interrumpió.

-Dije que nos vamos- dijo él siguiendo su camino. Momo pensó que era mejor hacerle caso. Pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que le pasaba a su amigo? Por qué estaba así de frío? Claro, él sabía que Ryoma era así, pero ésta vez era peor…bueno cuando llegaran a la casa de Ryoma le preguntaría.

-Adios Sakuno…- dijo Momo caminando detrás de Ryoma y agitando su mano en son de despedida.

-A-adios…- dijo ella y luego siguió con su camino preguntándose que qué le podría estar pasando a Ryoma para estar así de frío y cortante.

Llegó al hotel en el que se hospedaba, le había agradado aquel lugar y pensó seguir quedándose algún otro tiempo. Se dirigió a la gerente del hotel para preguntar si recibió algún llamado…

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakuno a la gerente.

-Buenas noches, señorita Ryuzaki- dijo amablemente- qué desea?- volvió a decir.

-Eh…he recibido algún llamado o tengo algún correo?- preguntó Sakuno.

-A ver, déjeme revisar- la mujer revisó y luego le dijo a Sakuno- No, no ha recibido nada- le dijo.

-Ahh, está bien- dijo Sakuno. Estaba por irse a su habitación, pero la gerente la detuvo.

-Señorita- dijo llamando la atención de ella- verá como no había más habitaciones disponibles, tuvimos que darle la suya a otro cliente y por eso deberá compartir habitación nuevamente- le contaba la gerente.

-Otra vez?- dijo ella, la gerente asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego dijo.

-Si, pero como la otra vez no se preocupe, que es una chica y también es japonesa- dijo la mujer.

-Ahhh está bien- dijo resignada. Se dirigió a su habitación y de paso saber quién sería su compañera. Entró en la habitación y vio que estaba vacía. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño, se acercó a este y vio que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos profundos y una esbelta figura, muy bonita, pero se le hacía familiar. La chica la miró y le dijo…

-Oh! Tu debes ser la chica con la que compartiré habitación- dijo la castaña a Sakuno.

-Etto…si- dijo ella.

-Bueno déjame presentarme, soy Ann Tachibana, mucho gusto- dijo amable la chica, que aparentaba tener su misma edad.

-Tachibana?- dijo y luego recordó. Era la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana, ahora la recordaba. La había visto un par de veces en Seigaku y habían entablado una conversación- Cierto, tu eres la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, nos hemos visto algunas veces en Seigaku- le dijo Sakuno. Luego Ann pareció recordarla.

-Si! Ya te recuerdo, eres la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, del equipo de tenis- dijo ella. Sakuno asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios- jaja jamás pensé, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños, encontrarte aquí- le dijo Tachibana a Sakuno.

-Jeje yo tampoco- dijo y luego preguntó- y a qué viniste a USA?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah pues es que tengo aca trabajo como traductora- le dijo Ann con una sonrisa y Sakuno la felicitó por su buen trabajo- y tu?- pregunto ella.

-Ahhh es que me dieron trabajo en un hospital aca- le dijo Sakuno.

-Jaja bueno me alegra que me haya tocado contigo- dijo Ann.

-Eh…a mi también- dijo Sakuno.

Luego ambas cenaron y cuando regresaron al hotel (ya que habían cenado afuera) Ann y Sakuno se bañaron, primero Ann y luego Sakuno y después ambas se fueron a dormir. Mañana tendrían que levantarse ambas temprano e ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Ya la mañana siguiente ambas se fueron a sus trabajos, para Sakuno ya era normal pero para Ann no, ese era su primer día de trabajo y estaba realmente nerviosa. Se fueron a horas distintas. Sakuno se fue antes y luego Ann.

Ann se estaba dirigiendo a su trabajo, tenía un mapa en manos ya que no conocía para nada la ciudad y temía perderse, pero ella creía que ya lo estaba. Comenzó a preguntar algunas personas y las personas amablemente le decían por donde, pero ella se perdía. Decidió preguntarle a un chico que estaba mirando una vidriera, de cabello negro.

-Etto…disculpe- dijo Ann a aquel hombre. El hombre se giró a verla con una sonrisa.

-Qué desea señorita?- preguntó el hombre viendo lo linda que era, pero se le hacía bastante familiar, pero no recordaba.

-M-momo…- decía Ann mirando sorprendida a aquel chico, de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, desde hace años pero jamás le había dicho, temía no ser correspondida.

-Me conoces?- preguntó Momo mirándola a ver si la recordaba. Ann seguidamente frunció el ceño y le dijo un tanto enfadada.

-Ahh asique no me recuerdas, eh?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Momo volvió a mirarla y luego sorprendido le contestó.

-A-ann?- preguntó sorprendido de ver a la mujer más hermosa de toda su vida y la única para él, parada frente a él, regañándole por no recordarla.

-Mmm…no lo se, dime tu- le dijo enfadada. Jamás pensó que la olvidaría, ella pensaba qué eran amigos y que la recordaría, pero ahora veía que no. Aunque ella lo quería como más que un simple amigo.

-L-lo siento Ann, es…has cambiado mucho- le dijo él mirándola descaradamente. Ann se sonrojó y luego le dijo…

-Qué tanto miras?- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ehh…yo…nada- dijo sonrojado el oji-violeta.

-Seguro- dijo sarcástica aun sonrojada.

-Vamos, lo siento- trataba de disculparse el chico- mmm…te invito hoy a la tarde a comer, para disculparme el no haberte recordado- le dijo él. Ann lo miró dudosa.

-Mmm…no lo se- dijo ella dudosa.

-Vamos Ann- decía mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que se sonrojara más. Ella giró su cara para que no la viera sonrojada y contestó…

-Estás bien- dijo ella. Luego ambos se despidieron y Ann se fue a su trabajo y Momo…bueno él se fue a molestar a Ryoma.

Ya eran las 13:55 p.m y Sakuno se preparaba para irse. En eso tocan la puerta de su consultorio y ella dice _"Adelante" _y la persona entra, esa persona era Tezuka.

-Ahh…ehh…h-hola Tezuka- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Hola Sakuno- dijo con su tono de siempre, bueno un poco más suave que lo de costumbre.

-Y…qué deseas?- preguntó aun nerviosa.

-Solo quería confirmar, si vendrías- le dijo él directamente. Sakuno se sonrojó levemente y le contestó…

-Etto…si- dijo sonrojada.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando- le dijo y luego se fue. Sakuno suspiró aliviada, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué era lo que él le quería decir y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa. Decidió irse a casa, cambiarse y luego a salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad.

Llegó a su casa, se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta y la cambió por otra. Se puso una remera de tirantes y un pantalón de jean. Tomó su bolso y las llaves y se fue del hotel a caminar por la ciudad.

Caminaba por las calles mirando vidrieras y luego pasó por una feria. Allí se compró algunas artesanías, adornos y unas pulseras que le habían gustado mucho. Luego fue al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres. Al terminar volvió al hotel y vio que Ann aun no llegaba.

Decidió comenzar a prepararse para su _"cita" _Ya eran las 17:30 p.m. Se fue a bañar y al cabo de media hora salió de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se fue a su habitación para vestirse. La nota decía que debía ir elegante, se buscó un vestido y se lo puso. Se puso uno negro sin mangas, largo hasta 4 cm arriba de las rodillasera sencillo no quería llamar tampoco la atención. Se puso labial de un rosa pálido y las uñas del mismo color y se delineó suavemente debajo de los ojos. Ya eran las 18:40 p.m y tardaría un poco en llegar al restaurante. Le dejó una nota a Ann para no preocuparla y luego se fue.

Tomó un taxi y éste la llevó a donde ella le indicó. Unos 15 minutos después llegó al restaurante. En la puerta había un hombre bien vestido que les pedía su nombre a la gente que pasaba para ver si habían reservado y si estaban en la lista. Se dirigió a él y el hombre le preguntó…

-Tiene reservación señorita?- preguntó el hombre.

-El señor Tezuka Kunimitsu me espera aca- le dijo al señor. El señor buscó el nombre de la persona que Sakuno le dijo y luego le dijo…

-Acompáñeme la llevaré con él- dijo. Sakuno asintió y lo siguió. Llegaron hasta la mesa en la que estaba Tezuka esperando. Él la miró y discretamente la miró de arriba abajo, era realmente hermosa. Se levantó y le corrió la silla para que ella se sentara. El hombre que acompañó a Sakuno se fue.

-Gracias- dijo Sakuno sentándose. Tezuka volvió a su asiento.

-Estás muy linda- dijo con un tono de voz…dulce?

-Etto…g-gracias- dijo sonrojada por aquel cumplido. Un mozo se les acercó y les pidió su orden. Cada uno pidió lo que quería y luego el mozo se fue, dejándolos solos. Sakuno estaba nerviosa pero quería saber qué le quería preguntar. Tomó valor y le preguntó.

-Etto…para qué me invitaste aca? Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Sakuno. Tezuka la vio y sonrió de lado, era extraño para Sakuno verlo sonreír, pero sonriendo se veía más atractivo de lo que ya era. Se sonrojó al pensar aquello.

-Te lo diré después de la comida- le dijo él. La comida de ambos llegó y comieron. Luego de un rato terminaron y una música lenta comenzó a sonar. De a poco la gente comenzaba a bailar con su pareja en la pista. Tezuka le tendió la mano a Sakuno.

-Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó él. Sakuno dudosa tomó su mano asintiendo levemente. Se pusieron en la pista de baile. Tezuka tomó una de las manos de Sakuno entre una de las de él y la otra la posó en la cintura de ella. Sakuno se sonrojó levemente al sentir el contacto. Y Sakuno, apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de éste. Y así comenzaron a bailar. Mientras bailaban, Tezuka, comenzó a decir en susurros.

-Sakuno- le dijo en un susurro en su oído, esto la estremeció.

-S-si?- preguntó ella.

-Debo confesarte algo- le volvió a decir en su oído estremeciéndola levemente- desde que te volví a ver en el hospital, comencé a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y además no podía dejar de pensar en ti, estabas en todos mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en todo- le dijo él. Sakuno se sonrojó nuevamente- yo pensaba que era solo cariño pero luego me di cuenta de que no era eso, que lo que sentía por ti era amor- dijo pero ésta vez mirándola. Ella aun tenía aquel tinte rosado en sus mejillas y a él le agradaba verla así.

-P-pero…- quiso decir ella, pero Tezuka la interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar- le dijo- por eso quería preguntarte algo- volvió a decir, pero ésta vez más cerca del rostro de ella- quieres ser mi novia? Y luego si quieres nos podríamos casar, eso sería lo mejor de mi vida, lo mejor- dijo en susurros cerca de los labios de Sakuno, quien estaba roja como un tomate ante esa declaración. Tezuka se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de Sakuno, quedando a tan solo escasos centímetros de sus labios…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! dejen comentarios, para saber si les gustó o no! bueno, aca les dejo un resumen de loq pasa en el siguiente capi...**

**Prox. Capi: Una noche especial...: Pasan varios meses, la Navidad ya se acerca y Sakuno está triste por algo que pasa y Ryoma la consuela...y además algo pasa entre ellos ¿Qué será?...Bueno es todo...ah y les aviso q el prox capi, lo más probable es q sea el penúltimo... M evoy, dejen comentarios, siii? chauuuuu...**


	9. Chapter 9:Una noche especial

**Holaaaa!! Aca les dejo el siguiente capi, lo puse rápido, no? bueno esq ya lo tenía escrito y kise ponerlo, espero q les guste y sea de su agrado! Les aviso q capaz este es el penúltimo capi! Asiq disfrútenlo, les digo que el título está feo, cierto? A mi no me convenció, pero bueno, no soy muy buena para los títulos, ahora lean…**

* * *

Estaba a escasos centímetros de poder juntar sus labios, por fin podría probar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero, sintió como unas frágiles manos se posaban en su pecho y lo alejaban un poco.

-Yo…- murmuraba Sakuno sin saber qué contestarle a Tezuka. Ella lo quería mucho pero como un buen amigo, además ella aun amaba a Ryoma, pero parecía que Ryoma no la amaba a ella. Estaba confundida.

-Sakuno si es porque aun amas a Ryoma, eso no importa- le decía en susurros Tezuka- yo te estaré esperando por siempre, yo te enseñaré a que aprendas amarme como yo a ti- le seguí diciendo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a los labios de Sakuno- haré que lo olvides para siempre, pero solo…solo dame un oportunidad para poder hacerte feliz- decía cada vez más cerca de los labios de Sakuno.

-Yo…- decía Sakuno nerviosa, viendo como Tezuka se acercaba de nuevo para besarla. Él tenía razón, ella debía olvidar a Ryoma y seguir su vida. Tal vez, solo tal vez Tezuka podría hacer olvidarlo, quizás debería darle un oportunidad, no solo a él sino que a ella también, una oportunidad para ser feliz. Ryoma no la amaba si no se le hubiera demostrado, cierto? Ryoma era frío, cortante, indiferente y demás, Tezuka también lo era, pero sin embargo él le estaba diciendo que la amaba, dejando su orgullo a un lado. No era que los estaba comparando, bueno tal vez si, pero no sabía…ahhh estaba tan confundida y sin saber qué decir, le contestó…-e-está bien, p-pero yo aun amo a Ryoma- dijo Tezuka frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la respuesta- p-pero quiero q-que me ayudes a o-olvidarlo- dijo al fin. Tezuka sonrió levemente y se acercó más a Sakuno, hasta que la besó.

Era un beso tierno y suave. Tezuka besaba aquellos dulces labios suavemente, quería disfrutar de aquel beso. Ambos movían sus labios al ritmo del otro. Tezuka la pegó más contra su cuerpo. No recordaba que estaban en un restaurante y que la gente los podría estar observando. Pero al diablo los demás, él solo pensaba en su amada.

Dejaron de besarse por la falta de oxígeno. Se separaron lentamente. Tezuka miraba a Sakuno se veía tan linda sonrojada. Quiso volver a besarla pero no lo hizo. Sakuno habló…

-Por favor, me llevas al hotel, estoy cansada- dijo Sakuno.

-Claro- le respondió él dulce.

Tezuka pagó la cuenta y luego se fueron en su auto. Llegaron y se bajaron del auto.

-Buenas noches…mi amor- le dijo Tezuka dulce como nunca.

-B-buenas noches- dijo Sakuno. Tezuka se acercó y besó suavemente los labios de su ahora novia.

-Adios- dijo Tezuka, se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Adios- dijo Sakuno en un susurro. Ya era medianoche. Entró en el hotel y se fue a su habitación. Al entrar vio que Ann aun estaba despierta. Ann se acercó a ella.

-Por fin llegas Sakuno- dijo la castaña- no creí que llegarías tan tarde- le volvió a decir.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en un suspiro.

-No te disculpes, ya eres grande- le dijo con una sonrisa Ann- ven, quiero que me cuentes como te fue- dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta un sillón- dime con quién fue tu _"cita" _– preguntó curiosa Ann.

-Mmm…recuerdas al ex – capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu- preguntó Sakuno a Ann.

-Ehhh…- dijo Ann mientras trataba de recordar- ehh un de cabello castaño y lentes que siempre estaba serio?- preguntó Ann.

-Si, bueno…salí con él- dijo Sakuno media sonrojada.

-Con él?!- dijo Ann sorprendida. Sakuno sorprendió- y para qué te invitó? Te dijo algo?- preguntó haciendo que Sakuno se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, si…- dijo ella- él…él me confesó s-sus s-sentimientos y me pidió s-ser su n-novia- dijo Sakuno bajito, pero Ann la escuchó.

-P-pero…- decía Ann asombrada- y tu qué le contestaste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Que…que…está bien- volvió a decir bajito.

-P-pero Sakuno, la vez que cenamos juntas me contaste que Ryoma seguía vivo y que vivía aquí y que tu…aun estabas enamorada de él- le decía Ann.

-Si, ya lo se- dijo ella- pero…yo nose si él siente algo por mi y yo no puedo estar sola por el resto de mi vida, debo tratar de ser feliz y bueno le di a Tezuka…la oportunidad de hacerlo, él me dijo que me ayudaría a olvidar a Ryoma…- volvió a decir en susurros.

-Está bien Sakuno, es tu vida, yo no puedo hacer nada, más que aconsejarte- le dijo Ann con una sonrisa. Sakuno se la devolvió.

-Y qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Ahhh…yo…bueno…salí con Momo- dijo levemente sonrojada.

-De verdad? Ya se encontraron?- preguntó Sakuno y Ann asintió- y qué hicieron?- preguntó.

-Bueno primero caminamos por la ciudad y después fuimos a una feria y me ganó un oso de peluche gigante para mí, fuimos a comer y luego fuimos a un parque cerca de un lago- le contaba- y bueno…ahí…él s-se me c-confesó y también me pidió que sea su novia- contaba sonrojada- y y-yo le d-dijo que s-si y luego nos besamos- contó.

-Que bien por ti!- dijo Sakuno mientras abrazaba a Ann.

-Gracias- dijo Ann. Luego ambas se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a dormir.

_Varios meses después…_

Los meses habían pasado volando y ya se encontraban cerca de Navidad. Sakuno y Tezuka aun seguían juntos. Sakuno lo quería demasiado pero no de la forma en la que él la quería. Aun amaba a Ryoma y creía que ese sentimiento nunca cambiaría.

Tezuka la ayudó mucho, pero no podría jamás hacerle olvidar al amor de su vida, su primer amor. Ahora Sakuno se encontraba de compras junto con Ann. Buscaban regalos para sus seres queridos. Las calles y tiendas estaban repletas de personas, que corrían de un lado para el otro.

Estaban a un día de Noche Buena. Ambas chicas miraban vidrieras y luego entraban y compraban algo o sino simplemente miraban.

-Ann, ya sabes que regalarle a Momo?- preguntó Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-No, aun no- dijo Ann mientras buscaba algo que regalarle a su novio- nose que comprarle y si lo que le compro no le gusta- preguntó con cierto temor la castaña.

-Tranquila, recuerda la intención es lo que vale- le decía Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, sigamos buscando- dijo Sakuno. Ambas chicas siguieron buscando qué regalarle a sus familias y a sus novios.

Pasaron varias horas y Sakuno y Ann llevaban varias bolsas con regalos. Decidieron llevar todo al hotel. La nieve comenzaba a caer y el viento frío chocaba contra ellas traspasando sus ropas.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a su habitación. Dejaron las bolsas en la habitación de Ann, luego debían envolverlos en papel de regalo. No todos estaban envueltos.

-Ufff…que cansada- decía Ann tirándose sobre su cama.

-Tienes razón- decía Sakuno de la misma manera- debo decirte algo- dijo Sakuno sentándose en la cama. Ann hizo lo mismo.

.Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa.

-Yo…yo pienso terminar con Kuni- dijo Sakuno. Comenzó a llamarle Kuni desde que empezaron a salir.

-Por qué?- dijo Ann ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Porque yo aun amo a Ryoma y no puedo hacerle eso a Kuni- decía Sakuno- él dijo que me amaba, pero yo…no y yo la verdad no puedo estar con una persona a la cual no amo- seguía hablando. Ann la escuchaba atentamente- además le rompería el corazón, saber que yo no lo amo, solo lo quiero como un amigo, y que amo a Ryoma más que a nadie en este mundo- decía.

-Tienes razón, deberías decírselo- le decía su amiga.

-Si, ya le dijo que nos encontráramos mañana en el parque.

-Está bien- le contestó. Sakuno había tomado una buena decisión. No podía estar con alguien que no amaba. Al menos ella no lo soportaría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma estaba caminando junto a Momo. Momo buscaba regalos para su familia y para su querida Ann. Él también debería estar haciéndolo, pero él no era de hacer regalos. Pero Momo lo había obligado.

-Oye Ryoma entremos aquí- le decía Momo.

-Mmm…si no queda de otra- dijo resignado, entrando en la tienda.

Allí dentro Momo miraba todo lo que podía, buscaba el regalo perfecto para su novia. Mientras tanto Ryoma recordaba el día en que se enteró que Sakuno y Tezuka eran novios.

------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------

Ryoma estaba entrenado como siempre a los chicos en el club.

-Al terminar las vueltas, quiero 30 abdominales y luego veré que más- decía indiferente. Todos los chicos asentían con la cabeza y comenzaban a correr.

Al terminar los chicos de hacer eso. Ryoma les dijo.

-Ahora jugarán un partido- dijo y decía quién jugaba contra quién. Las horas pasaban y sus alumnos terminaron de jugar- bien es todo por hoy, se puedes ir- dijo frío como siempre.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él. Era Momo que parecía estar…preocupado? Bueno no lo sabía, pero no estaba feliz como acostumbraba.

-Oye Ryoma podemos hablar?- preguntó Momo.

-De qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tu solo ven conmigo- dijo comenzando a caminar. Ryoma lo siguió sin ganas y llegaron al bar de siempre. Se sentaron y Momo empezó a hablar.

-Bien, te quería hablar de Sakuno- dijo momo sorprendiendo a Ryoma, aunque no lo demostró.

-Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó Ryoma tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Ehhh…bueno…Ann me contó una cosa, que seguro te interesará- dijo Momo serio.

-Qué cosa?- se estaba muriendo de curiosidad y más si se trataba de Sakuno.

-Bueno ella me dijo que ella y Tezuka…- decía Momo. No quería lastimar a su amigo. Él sabía cuanto amaba a Sakuno.

-Ella y Tezuka?- preguntó ya desesperado.

-Ellos…son novios, desde hace unos días- terminó de decir Momo. Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría a Ryoma. El amor de su vida, estaba con…Tezuka? No lo podía creer. Frunció el ceño, se levantó y se fue.

Y desde ese día trató de evitar encontrarse con Sakuno, aunque a veces se cruzaban pero él simplemente la ignoraba y la lastimaba sin saberlo…

----------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------

Frunció el ceño, al recordar eso. Aunque no lo demostrara, enterarse de eso lo lastimó mucho. Momo lo miró y enseguida supo que estaba pensando.

-Espera Ryoma- dijo mientras lo detenía.

-Qué quieres?- respondió frío.

-Sentémonos- dijo mientras se sentaban en unas sillas que había en la tienda- mira, si tu amas de verdad a Sakuno, debes decírselo- dijo momo sorprendiendo a Ryoma.

-Pero…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, debes decirle tus sentimientos y decirle que no puede estar con Tezuka y darle las razones- le decía su amigo.

-No lo se- dijo Ryoma en un murmullo. Él la amaba pero parecía que ella ya no. Debía pensar eso que le dijo Momo. Momo se levantó y Ryoma lo siguió y siguieron comprando en silencio.

_Al día siguiente…_

Y era tarde y Sakuno se estaba abrigando para ir al lugar donde citó a Kuni. Al terminar salió de la habitación y luego del hotel. Ann se había ido con Momo, quien sabe a donde.

Salió y el frío la invadió, pero no podía regresar se le estaba haciendo tarde. Caminó un par de cuadras, hasta que llegó al parque. Allí estaba Tezuka, sentado en un banco. La miró y le sonrió y ella también lo hizo, pero no como siempre lo hacía, a penas fue una mueca lo de ella.

-Hola, linda- dijo Tezuka mientras se acercaba a Sakuno para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera, debemos hablar- dijo Sakuno nerviosa.

-De qué?- preguntó Tezuka mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Verás…- ahh no sabía como empezar, no quería lastimarlo- bueno…yo te había dicho, cuando me pediste ser tu novia, que me ayudaras a olvidar a…Ryoma- hablaba Sakuno tratando de no tartamudear, pero estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Si, y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Tezuka.

-Bueno, que…que con el tiempo que estuvimos juntos…- dijo mientras tragaba saliva- yo…no…no pude olvidarlo y…aun…aun lo amo- decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él estaba sorprendido con lo que le dijo, qué acaso quería terminar con él?

-Qué me quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba más serio Tezuka, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Que…que creo que debemos terminar- dijo al fin- es lo mejor para ambos, yo no puedo estar con alguien al que no amo y tu no puedes estar conmigo sabiendo que yo no te correspondería, eso nos lastimaría a los dos- dijo Sakuno bajito, pero él la escuchó.

-Está bien, si esas son tus razones…- decía Tezuka serio pero por dentro estaba triste- tu…eres…eres libre, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras- dijo terminando de hablar Tezuka y se iba dejándola sola.

Sakuno se paró, quería terminar bien con Tezuka, quería que fueran amigos, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía un monstruo, por no habérselo dicho antes y esperar hasta un día antes de Navidad para decírselo, le había arruinado la Navidad con todo esto. Se sentía culpable. Comenzó a caminar, las horas pasaban.

El tiempo se le pasó volando, ya eran las 11 de la noche, faltaba una hora para Navidad. No quería regresar al hotel aun. Al doblar en una esquina chocó con alguien.

-D-disculpe, no vi p-por donde iba- decía Sakuno mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sakuno?- dijo la persona. Ella levantó la vista.

-R-ryoma?- preguntó. La lágrimas no tardaron en salir de nuevo, ya no lo resistía. Se tiró sobre Ryoma y lo abrazó mientras lloraba sobre su pecho.

Ryoma sorprendido también la abrazó. No podía verla asi destruida. Le dijo…

-Vayamos a mi casa, está cerca.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sakuno hasta su casa. Una vez allí, le dijo a Sakuno que se sentara mientras él iba a preparar café. Momo se había ido con Ann y dijo que no lo esperara, que estaría toda la noche con ella. Volvió con dos tazas de café y le dio una a Sakuno.

-Toma- le dijo mientras se sentaba. Recordó lo que le dijo ayer Momo y estaba decidido, le diría esa noche, en ese momento.

-Gracias- dijo ella débilmente. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón.

-Mmm…Sakuno- dijo él llamando su atención.

-Si?- preguntó ella.

-Yo quería decirte algo- dijo mientras tomaba valor. Ella lo miraba- yo…yo se que fui muy duro contigo, muy cortante cuando me enteré de que estabas saliendo con Tezuka- dijo mientras sorprendía un poco a Sakuno- pero…lo hacía, porque temía que cuando me hablaras, me dijeras tu misma lo que tenías con Tezuka- seguía hablando- pero…la verdad…las verdad…es…- dijo mientras tragaba saliva, era ahora o nunca- yo…te amo, siempre te amé- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A Sakuno se le cayó la taza de las manos, no sabía qué decir. Su principe la amaba.

-Yo…- decía Sakuno sin saber qué contestar.

-Por favor Sakuno, odio cuando te veo salir del hospital con el estúpido de Tezuka, tomados de la mano, yo…yo…me muero de celos, con tan solo verlo cerca de ti- dijo él. Sakuno se sorprendió más- me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad, deja al tonto ese de Tezuka y dame un oportunidad, por favor- decía él. Jamás creyó que se comportaría asi por una mujer.

-Yo…yo ya dejé a Tezuka- dijo mientras sorprendía al hombre frente a ella- ésta tarde- volvió a decir.

-Por qué?- preguntó Ryoma, feliz de saber eso.

-Porque…- decía tomando valor y lo miró a los ojos- yo…yo t-te a-amo- dijo al fin. Ryoma estaba sorprendido y feliz, asique sin pensarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Sakuno se sorprendió al principio pero luego le correspondió. Al principio fue un beso suave y lento, pero luego éste se tornó más apasionado, excitando a ambos. Se besaban con fervor, como si se tratara del fin del mundo. Ryoma comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Sakuno mientras la seguía besando y Sakuno acariciaba su espalda.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se fueron hasta la habitación de Ryoma. Allí él la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y luego él se posó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. El calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, ya no sentían frío.

Ryoma subió sus manos hasta los pechos de Sakuno y los acariciaba, pero la polera de lana que ella tenía le estorbaba. Comenzó a quitársela, y al terminar comenzó a acariciar mejor sus pechos, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos mientras se besaban.

Sakuno dejó de besarlo y empezó a sacarle la remera a él, para luego ver su bien formado pecho. Comenzó a besar el pecho de él y él también soltaba pequeños gemidos, haciendo que se excitara cada vez más y que su miembro se endureciera…

Continuará…

* * *

**Jaja soy mala, lo dejé en la mejor parte, no?? y si no, bueno me lo dicen. Al principio me querían matar, no? cuando puse que sakuno aceptó la propuesta de Tezuka! Jaja pero vieron que al final ella lo dejó por una buena razón. Bueno antes de irme, les digo que lo más probable el prox capi sea el último, o sea, el final de la historia. Yo quería hacerlo un poco más largo, pero veo que no me salió…Espero q dejen comentarios en este capi, que me harían muy feliz si los dejaran y yo sabría que sigo contando con su apoyo, jaja…**

**Bueno ahora si me voy, y no los molesto, dejen comentarios, ehhh?? Jaja, chauuuu…**


	10. Chapter 10:Aun sigues aqui

**Buenoo aca les dejo el último capi d esta historia q ya ha llegado a su fin! Espero q les guste y sea d su agrado!! Q pasen un próspero Año Nuevo!!!...Ahhh les aviso, este es el primer lemon que escribo asique si no les gusta no me maten por favor!! Solo me lo dicen y yo voy a tratar de mejorarlo en mis próximas historias!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, ambos estaban realmente excitados. Ninguno quería detenerse. Ryoma besaba los labios de Sakuno fervientemente y ella le correspondía de la misma manera, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de su amado.

Ryoma comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia el cuello de ella y Sakuno gemía a cada contacto de él con su cuerpo. Sus besos seguían descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, pero algo le impedía seguir.

Dejó de besarla y se fijó qué era lo que le estorbaba seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de Sakuno. Vio que ella aún llevaba su sostén. Frunció levemente el ceño. Sakuno abrió lentamente sus ojos, que los había tenido cerrados todo aquel tiempo, al ver que Ryoma había parado. Quizás se había arrepentido.

Al verlo, vio que él tenía el ceño fruncido y eso la hizo temer. Quizás ahora le diría que debía olvidar eso que estaba pasando, que solo había sido un impulso o algo por el estilo. Luego sintió como él deslizaba una de sus manos por su espalda e intentaba quitar el sujetador de su sostén.

Lo vio fruncir más el ceño y era a causa de que no podía quitarlo. Sonrió levemente. Él seguía con su intento de quitar el maldito sujetador. Sonrió levemente al ver que lo había conseguido. Le quitó el sostén y luego contempló sus bien formados pechos, no eran ni muy grandes ni tampoco muy chicos, cabían perfectamente en su mano.

Sakuno se sonrojó al ver cómo Ryoma la examinaba con esa mirada penetrante que la hacían estremecer. Notó deseo en la mirada de él y también notó amor. Él la amaba y se lo había dicho y no solo con palabras, ahora se lo estaba demostrando con acciones. Saber que él aun correspondía sus sentimientos la hacía la mujer más feliz en toda la faz de la Tierra.

Ryoma estaba embelesado con aquellos pechos. Sintió deseos de apretarlos, besarlos, todo. Se acercó a Sakuno y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de los pechos de Sakuno y comenzó y apretarlos y masajearlos.

Sakuno soltaba gemidos de placer y eso hacía querer más que solo besos y caricias a su amado. Bajó sus besos por el cuello de Sakuno hasta que llegó a sus pechos. Comenzó a besarlos y morderlos levemente y Sakuno gemía a cada beso de él y se arqueó, haciendo que ambos pechos se tocaron y el calor de sus cuerpos subió a más no poder.

Él siguió con su trabajo de besar los pechos de su amada, mientras que Sakuno acariciaba su bien formada espalda, incitándolo a continuar. Él comenzó nuevamente a bajar sus besos por el vientre de Sakuno, hasta que ya no pudo más, ya que Sakuno aun llevaba su pantalón. Lanzó un pequeño gruñido molesto.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Sakuno. Ella estaba jadeando y eso lo provocaba demasiado. Al terminar de desabrochar todos los botones, de un tirón le quitó el pantalón, tirándolo al suelo de la habitación. Ya no aguantaba más, quería hacerla suya en ese momento. Sentía su erección.

Él comenzó a quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar solo en boxer. Sakuno miró el cuerpo de él embelesada. Su pecho bien formado, sus cabellos negros y verdosos caían sobre su cara un poco húmedos, en sus brazos se notaban sus músculos, gracias al entrenamiento y también sus piernas, largas y fuertes.

Se sonrojó al dirigir su mirada hasta su parte íntima, podía notar la erección de él a través del boxer, luego dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar, si no lo hacía comenzaría a imaginar cosas que no eran propias de ella. Ryoma notó eso y sonrió levemente, arrogante.

Se acercó lentamente a Sakuno, exactamente a su oído y en un susurro le dijo…

-Todo esto es solo el comienzo- le decía en susurros que la estremecían- luego vendrá lo mejor- terminó de decirle. Sakuno se sonrojó a más no poder. Él dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Sakuno, haciendo que ambos sexos se tocaran, excitándolos a ambos más.

Ryoma sin resistirlo la besó con locura y Sakuno le correspondió. Bajó sus besos por su cuello, luego por entre medio de sus pechos, siguió por su vientre, hasta que llegó a su parte íntima. Le quitó lo único que le quedaba y luego siguió con su recorrido. Comenzó a besar el sexo de Sakuno y ella largaba gemidos de placer, que se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él, pero él no las sentía, estaba cegado por el deseo.

Volvió a subir sus besos, hasta llegar a los labios de su amada. Los besó como si eso dependiera de su vida y ella le correspondía de la misma manera mientras soltaba suspiros entre besos.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la parte íntima de Sakuno, haciendo que ella tuviera un pequeño escalofrío al sentir su mano en esa parte. Ryoma se quitó su boxer. Sakuno se sonrojó más al verlo completamente desnudo y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a apoyarse sobre Sakuno y dirigió nuevamente su mano hasta llegar a esa zona. Metió uno de sus dedos allí y comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella. Ella soltó un gemido al sentir meter su dedo.

Luego metió un segundo dedo e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior. Ella se aferraba más a su espalda, excitada. Sintió que ella ya estaba lista. Se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

-Segura, que quieres seguir?- le preguntó- mira que ya no podré detenerme- le volvió a decir en susurros.

-S-si…p-por f-favor sigue…h-hazme t-tuya- le decía Sakuno. Ryoma le hizo caso y se acomodó entre sus piernas y la miró. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados. Lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en ella y ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Primero comenzó con movimientos suaves y lentos. Los gemidos de Sakuno ya no eran de dolor, eran de placer. Comenzó a aumentar un poco la velocidad y Sakuno comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de él.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Ambos se habían hecho uno solo. Afuera se escuchaban las campanas y los fuegos artificiales, anunciando que ya era Navidad y todos estaban festejando. Copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo, cubriendo el suelo en un gran manto blanco.

Lentamente Ryoma comenzó a salir de ella y luego, cansado, se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Sakuno dirigió su mirada hacia le de él.

-Te amo- dijo él cerca de ella.

-Yo también- le contestó Sakuno. Se había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ambos se dieron un beso suave y lento y luego se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados, hasta que amaneció.

_Dos meses después…_

Era 10 de Febrero del siguiente año. Tres chicas iban de un lado hacia otro, éstas chicas eran, Ann, Sakuno y Kaori, que había regresado hace dos días, pero luego tendría que volver.

-Ahhh Sakuno, debemos ir por tu vestido, ésta tarde, acuérdate!- le decía Ann.

-Si, si, ya lo se- decía Sakuno. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Ryoma y Sakuno pasaron su primera noche juntos y Ryoma a la semana de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, le pidió matrimonio y Sakuno le había contestado que si, por supuesto (kien le diría que no? n.n) y al día siguiente se realizaría la boda.

Cuando Sakuno regresó al hospital, le habían dicho que Tezuka había sido trasladado a Munich, Alemania, a otro de los mejores hospitales del mundo. Sakuno se había alegrado al principio, estaba feliz por Tezuka, pero luego se sintió un poco triste, porque pensaba que Tezuka se había ido para no verla más, después de ella haber terminado con él.

Pero Ann le había levantado el ánimo diciéndole que no había sido asi. Le dijo que él había aceptado irse, porque era una gran oportunidad para su carrera y eso la hizo sentirse mejor.

Eran las 14 p.m y las tres chicas se encontraban en un gran salón, en donde se realizaría la fiesta. Estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos. A la boda irían pocas personas, más que algunos familiares y amigos. Y a la fiesta irían más personas, a la cual ninguno de los novios, Ryoma y Sakuno, conocía. Claro, todos eran amigos del hermano mayor de Ryoma, Ryoga.

Ryoga tenía que encargarse de los invitados y comenzó a invitar a varias chicas y chicos, de las cuales Ryoma no conocía, solo algunas.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado con todos los preparativos para mañana- decía Kaori.

-Ufff…menos mal, estoy muerta- decía Ann. Las tres ya habían salido del salón y ahora caminaban de regreso al hotel. Ahora allí vivían solo Ann y Momo, quien se mudó con ella y Sakuno vivía con Ryoma. Y Kaori tenía otra habitación en el hotel, pero no estaría mucho tiempo, solo unos días.

-Si, yo también- contestó Sakuno.

Ann y Kaori se quedaron en el hotel y Sakuno se fue a su nuevo hogar, que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí. Con todo lo de los preparativos, ya se había hecho de noche. El vestido se lo había diseñado Kaori. Lo habían tenido que llevar a una tintorería, ya que gracias a una de las tonterías de Momo, el vestido se había manchado. Sakuno creía que ese era el fin del mundo, pero por suerte en la tintorería le habían quitado la mancha.

Llegó agotada a su casa y allí se encontró con su futuro esposo, que se acercó a ella.

-Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le dijo Ryoma mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Lo siento- le contestó ella, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos- estaba arreglando los últimos preparativos para nuestra boda- dijo ella cerca de sus labios.

-Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó acercándose más a ella.

-Un poco…y tu?- volvió a decirle Sakuno.

-Mmm…también un poco- dijo él cortando la distancia entre ellos y besándola apasionadamente. Seguidamente la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y tendrían, a ver, su segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta…ahhh ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo hicieron, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que ella le pertenecía y viceversa.

Luego de volver a pasar la noche juntos, amaneció. El día de su boda había llegado. La boda se realizaría a las 17 p.m y la fiesta sería después de la boda, hasta las 3 a.m del día siguiente y luego tendrían su Luna de Miel.

Rápidamente las horas pasaban y ambos seguían durmiendo. Ya eran las 14 p.m y Sakuno se había levantado. Dejó que Ryoma durmiera un poco más, le puso el despertador a las 15 p.m.

Ella se metió en el baño y se dio una relajante ducha. Luego de media hora salió ya vestida, con una remera manga larga y un jean. No hacía calor, pero tampoco hacía mucho frío, pero igual se sentía un poco.

Salió de la casa, debía prepararse. Fue al hotel y allí la esperaban Ann y Kaori, que la vestirían, maquillarían y peinarían.

-Hasta que llegas- decía Ann. Las tres estaban en la habitación de Kaori. Kaori y Ann ya estaban maquilladas y peinadas, solo les faltaban vestirse.

-Lo siento, me levanté tarde- se excusó Sakuno.

-Mmm…que estuviste haciendo anoche picarona?- preguntaba pícaramente Kaori, Sakuno se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Jajaja- comenzaron a reírse ambas chicas al ver a Sakuno asi de roja.

-Bueno, ya está, hay que preparar a Sakuno- dijo parando de reír Ann.

-Si- contestó Kaori. Luego tomaron a Sakuno y la llevaron a la habitación de Kaori. Allí la maquillaron, la peinaron y le pusieron el vestido. Ya eran las 16:45 p.m, faltaban 15 minutos para la boda.

Al terminar pusieron a Sakuno frente a un espejo. Se veía muy hermosa. El vestido era sencillo, blanco, largo hasta los pies, tenía bordado unas flores blancas y la tela era muy suave y llevaba unos zapatitos blancos en los pies. Tenía los labios pintados con un rosa pálido y sombra del mismo color en los ojos y el pelo lo tenía recogido en un rodete, dejando caer algunos mechones de pelo rizados. Parecía un ángel.

-Estás hermosa Sakuno- decía Kaori.

-En serio- dijo Ann.

-Ehh…g-gracias- dijo Sakuno sonrojándose levemente.

-Bien, ahora debemos vestirnos nosotras- dijeron Ann y Kaori. Luego de 10 minutos salieron las dos vestidas. Kaori con un vestido ajustado celeste pastel, hasta las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color. El cabello recogido en una mediacola y el pelo lleno de bucles, muy hermosa y los labios pintados de un rosa perlado y sombra rosa en los ojos.

Ann llevaba un vestido lila, largo hasta los tobillos y ajustado, mostrando sus curvas. Ela cabello suelto con algunos bucles y los labios pintados en un rojo claro y sombra en los ojos. Las tres se veían hermosas.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron en auto a la Iglesia. Llegaron dos minutos antes. Se suponía que Ryoma debería estar allí, pero aun no había llegado. Se hicieron las 17 p.m y aun no aparecía. Sakuno temía lo peor, él la había plantado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma seguía dormido en la cama. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, se fijó en la hora. Eran las 16:50 p.m, iba a volver a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Pero los abrió nuevamente.

-Se me hace tarde!- decía Ryoma levantándose rápidamente de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. Se dio una duche super rápida y Salió.

Se puso el smoking negro. Se paró frente al espejo y se peinó levemente el cabello. Salió apresurado de la casa, ya eran las 17 p.m.

En la Iglesia, Sakuno caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada. Ryoma la había plantado ya eran y 5 y aun no aparecía.

-Ese tonto de Ryoma debió haberse quedado dormido!- decía su hermano mayor Ryoga.

-Eso espero- decía Momo- Sakuno está desesperada- decía viendo a Sakuno. En eso se escucha la puerta de la Iglesia abrirse y allí se ve a un agitado Ryoma, que parecía que había corrido.

-Llegó- dijo Ryoga. Ryoma se acercó a Sakuno y le dijo.

-Lo siento, no escuché el despertador- dijo. Sakuno sonrió levemente ya más calmada y así comenzó la ceremonia. Luego de ésta todos fueron a la fiesta donde, Ryoma y Sakuno, bailaron el vals y después los demás también bailaron.

Una vez terminada la fiesta. Ryoma y Sakuno se subieron al auto y se iban a su Luna de Miel a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos se besaban en el auto.

-Te amo- le dijo Ryoma en un susurro.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Sakuno.

-Que bueno que sigo vivo, si no, no podría haberme casado contigo- le volvió a decir.

-Si, que bueno que _"Aun sigues aquí"- _dijo y luego se besaron, sin saber que dentro de Sakuno una nueva vida comenzaba a crecer.

FIN!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acabó la historia!! Este es el fin! Espero q la hayan disfrutado y grax a todos los q la leyeron y comentaron, se los agradezco mucho!! Espero sus comentarios en este último capi y q pasen un prospero Año Nuevo!!! Chauuuu…**


End file.
